


Creature Feature

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Harry, Artist!Severus, Dia de Muertos Gift, Halloween gift, M/M, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, artist!Tom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry es raro... y esta bien, vive feliz siendo el raro. Severus también es el raro y por una casualidad del destino, se muda de Cokeworth a la ciudad de Hogsmeade donde esta la prestigiosa Universidad Hogwarts que se especializa en la única carrera que le interesa estudiar a Severus. Más casualidad, es la misma que estudia Harry.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.**Este es un regalo de Halloween/Día de Muertos para mis lectores(as)





	1. The Lost Boys

Harry era “ese chico raro” de la facultad. Ya saben, ese chico taciturno que todos evitan, excepto sus amigos raros que ya estaban acostumbrados a él, y eso decía mucho. Harry era el raro entre los raros.

Su madre y su padre eran dos seres completamente distintos. Su madre tenía este “gusto” particular por la sangre, lo obsceno y el gore. Lily Potter, de soltera Evans, amaba las películas de horror y los litros y litros de sangre que significaban. James Potter, por otro lado, era la antítesis de Lily, James amaba las películas de romance y dramas humanitarios, donde siempre había buenos salvando a los débiles, inocentes e indefensos, pero manteniendo la sangre al mínimo.

No era de extrañar que su madre fuera una forense que amaba cortar cadáveres y pesar sus tripas, mientras su padre era un abogado defensor que prefería usar trajes y un maletín para hacer su parte en el mundo. Harry era… diferente.

Parecía una mezcla extraña de ambos padres. Por un lado, adoraba las películas de horror, pero las de cine clásico, los grandes monstruos de “La Universal”, como eran llamados: Frankenstein, el Hombre Invisible, Drácula, la Momia, el Monstruo de la Laguna Negra, el Hombre Lobo… Todos ellos eran geniales, en opinión de Harry.

El cuarto de universidad de Harry estaba plagado por posters de ellos y todos sus libros y películas eran variaciones del mismo tema. Incluso su ropa era alusiva. Tenia una playera que tenia al monstruo de la laguna saliendo de una especie de pantano y que tenia un realismo sobrecogedor. Sus maestros odiaban esa playera, sobre todo la decano Umbridge, pero no había una regla que impidiera que Harry usara esa playera.

Pero que amara a los monstruos no le daba inmediatamente un gusto por lo torcido y sangriento. Lo que le gustaba a Harry de los monstruos clásicos era la virtual ausencia de sangre contra los “superpoderes” que exhibían los monstruos. Y era aquí donde la sangre Potter se imponía. Harry era particularmente meticuloso con la limpieza.

Su cuarto de la universidad era el mas limpio, pulcro y ordenado de toda la Universidad Hogwarts. Su ropa siempre estaba lavada, planchada y doblada en perfecto orden y acomodada por colores en las gamas correctas (los estudiantes de diseño gráfico adoraban ir a su cuarto solo para observar su ropa), su piso siempre se veía limpio y encerado y sus libros estaban ordenados como se ordenarían en una biblioteca al igual que sus películas, mientras sus posters estaban enmarcados en marcos con luces leds, que imitaban las marquesinas de un cine.

Muchas estudiantes habían ido a su cuarto solo para admirarlo y de paso admirar al chico raro. Por que esa era una característica que era parte de Lily y parte de James, Harry era “endemoniadamente” guapo. Guapo con G mayúscula.

Tenia el cabello negro azabache, profundo y brillante negro y parecía siempre revuelto, pero era más parecido a un estilo “acabo de tener sexo” que “acabo de levantarme luego de dormir 12 horas”. Sumado a su particular cabello que crecía así naturalmente y resistía todos los intentos de ser domado, estaban sus ojos con cualidad de joyas. Su madre tenia ojos verdes, y James avellana. Pero la abuela paterna de Harry, Euphemia, tenía los ojos un tanto “dorados”. Harry heredo el brillo de los ojos de Euphemia y el verde de su madre, dándole a Harry, los ojos mas verdes, brillantes y parecidos a esmeraldas pulidas que alguien hubiera visto. Lo único “malo” eran sus anteojos, pero a él le quedaban bien.

Tanto su madre como su padre eran de piel clara, tirando a pálido, así que Harry tenía la piel pálida y heredando una característica más, pero esta vez de su abuela materna Jane, cremosa. Su abuela también tenía la piel pálida pero con un ligero tinte rosado que daba la apariencia de crema sedosa.

Harry era la luz de los ojos de sus abuelos de ambos lados y el odio eterno de su primo y tíos. Afortunadamente para Harry, su tía Petunia y su tío Vernon vivían muy lejos de Escocia mientras que Dudley “estudiaba” en Londres y rara vez se encontraban cuando iba de “pinta” con sus amigos o a conseguir material de monstruos a su tienda favorita.

En general, podemos resumir a Harry Potter así: guapo, soltero y raro. Agreguemos a esa mezcla el hecho de que Harry sigue virgen y a pesar de tener 21 no tiene idea de si le gustan los hombres o las mujeres y tendremos a un imán para ambos géneros que se sienten impelidos como moscas a la miel al chico raro de Hogwarts… al menos por ahora.

* * *

Severus Snape, hijo de Eileen Snape, de soltera Prince y Tobías Snape, estaba molesto de sobremanera. La razón de su mal humor es que su padres, ambos, decidieron mudarse luego de que sus abuelos maternos fallecieran. No es que le afectara mucho la muerte de sus abuelos, ellos lo odiaban por no ser “de sangre noble”, olvidando convenientemente que su madre era de sangre noble.

Sin embargo y para fortuna o infortunio de Severus, sus abuelos murieron en ese accidente de auto y murieron sin testamento, otorgándole a él el titulo de futuro Lord Prince y a su madre su titulo de Lady Prince. Por fortuna para ambos, el titulo solo era un papel que no exigía cambiarse el apellido.

Hubiera sido horrible portar el titulo y que lo presentaran en la universidad como “Lord Severus Prince”. Severus tuvo escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Severus venia de un pueblo horrendo llamado Cokeworth… un pueblo casi fantasma. Tobías su padre, era de hecho, oriundo de ahí y le había contado historias a Severus de cuando el pueblo era prospero y lleno de vida. La meta de su padre, su propósito en la vida, después de él y su madre, era devolverle su antigua gloria a Cokeworth.

Él y su madre se habían enamorado en un auto-cine, siendo que iban a la misma escuela, y en contra de todo pronóstico, se casaron y lo tuvieron a él e hicieron una vida a pesar de todas las maquinaciones en su contra de parte de sus abuelos maternos. No tenía abuelos paternos porque habían fallecido un par de años después de la boda de sus padres y apenas unos meses después de enterarse de que serían abuelos.

Sus abuelos paternos les habían dejado una casa en la calle Spinner’s End. Era horrenda y vieja y tenia goteras en las goteras, pero era su casa, era el hogar donde creció, donde su padre cayó en el alcoholismo y se recuperó, donde sus padres casi se divorcian y finalmente decidieron quedarse juntos y resolver sus problemas… era su HOGAR.

Severus estaba furioso con sus padres, aunque entendía el motivo detrás de su mudanza. La universidad más cercana a Spinner’s End y que sus padres podían pagar, era una universidad pública en el lugar 5 de 6 de las escuelas de nivel superior del condado vecino.

Pero la muerte de sus abuelos cambio ese plan. Ahora podían pagar una universidad, una buena universidad. Además, las oportunidades de su padre se magnificaban en Escocia, al igual que las de su madre.

Tobías Snape era investigador biológico, con énfasis en técnicas agrícolas, pero últimamente estaba en el negocio de compra y venta de materiales agrícolas y con la fortuna de sus suegros, también vino una infinidad de negocios que él, como Lord por matrimonio, debía atender como Lord Prince.

Un título que Severus heredaría, incluyendo las responsabilidades… lo que se alejaba mucho de lo que Severus quería.

Su madre, por otro lado, era escritora. Antes, fue costurera mientras tuvieron sus días flacos en Cokeworth, pero luego de que su padre recupero su sobriedad, su madre empezó a escribir sobre monstruos, horribles, llenos de maldad y crueldad pero con un tinte humano indiscutible. Eileen Prince, alias “Lady Horror”, era la escritora de novelas de horror de moda.

Severus adoraba las historias de su madre, era difícil no simpatizar con los monstruos de sus historias y más cuando dotaba de esa cualidad humana a criaturas como su versión de Frankenstein, el vampiro existencialista (y bebedor de sangre alcoholizada)… Su madre era genial escribiendo y poco antes de que sus abuelos fallecieran, ella obtuvo un premio Bram Stoker por su novela juvenil “Howling”.

Ese galardón le abrió a su madre un jugoso contrato para una serie de películas y ahora tenía una fortuna propia. No tan grande como la Prince, pero su defecto era que la recibiría hasta que empezara la primera película, por eso la fortuna Prince llego en el mejor momento.

Su madre le decía que eligiera la carrera que quería en base a lo que el deseaba… y esperaba que sus padres no se decepcionaran de lo que él quería hacer.

La universidad de Hogwarts ofrecía la única carrera que en realidad le interesaba a Severus, Efectos especiales y Animación. No animación de caricaturas, sino animación parecida a la de Burton, Harryhausen... Severus estaba prendado de las películas de cine de terror clásicas por sus técnicas tan “primitivas” al compararlas con los efectos especiales modernos, pero que en su tiempo eran lo más nuevo y mejor.

La simplicidad y efectividad de los efectos era algo impresionante en la mente de Severus. Severus no sabía que pronto, toda su vida iba a dar un vuelco enorme. Y debió sospecharlo cuando vio esa ráfaga de viento al lado del auto donde iba con su familia.

Las hojas arrastradas por el viento parecían una escena de una película de fantasmas clásica.

Mientras, en otra parte de Inglaterra, más concretamente Escocia, más concretamente Hogsmeade y mucho más concretamente la universidad Hogwarts y mucho, mucho más concretamente la habitación de Harry Potter, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Harry, su ventana fue abierta abruptamente por una ráfaga de viento y una nube de hojas traídas por la ráfaga de viento, casi ártico, entro en el siempre inmaculado cuarto de Harry.

Harry cerró la ventana y suspirando, se puso a limpiar la hojarasca. Si hubiera puesto atención, habría notado a la peculiar mariposa negra que estaba pegada al marco de la venta y la caprichosa figura que formaban las hojas, muy similar a dos calaveras que parecían estar “besándose” con sus descarnadas bocas.

Una mezcla de horror y romance.


	2. The (Not So) Invisible Man

Harry iba camino a su clase de animación. ¿No lo había dicho? Que tonta de mí. Harry Potter era estudiante de animación y efectos especiales. El sueño de su vida, era poner un auto-cine a la par de hacer películas y de hecho, estaba cerca de su primera meta. Desde los diez años estaba comprando el auto-cine de la familia Weasley.

Ron Weasley era su amigo desde la primaria y quitando momentos en que habían peleado, primero en la primaria porque Harry obtuvo un carrito a control remoto y él no, luego en la secundaria porque Ron pensó que Harry quería ser novio de Hermione Granger, la chica que le gustaba y que Harry solo tenía como “mejor amiga”.

Hermione le había pedido de favor a Harry que fuera “cariñoso” con ella, por que Ron no se decidía a invitarla a salir.

Funciono, aunque no sin un ojo morado… de Ron… por parte de un certero puñetazo de Hermione… luego de que este le echara bronca a Harry de estar “jodiendo” con ella y casi en segundos, de acusarlo de ser la “perra” de Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy era el amigo rico de Harry, no es que Harry fuera pobre, era que Malfoy decidió estudiar en una escuela pública contra el deseo de sus padres de que fuera a una escuela privada, pero Malfoy sabia su negocio y sus metas. Malfoy quería ser el siguiente Primer Ministro y quedaría mejor en su “curriculum” si se veía que al menos, hasta su educación previa a la universidad, asistió a escuelas públicas.

Draco estaba estudiando leyes en Hogwarts, Hermione, quien terminó siendo la novia de Ron luego de muchos ruegos y flores de “discúlpame”, estaba estudiando lo mismo. James Potter le había echado el ojo a Hermione para su futura ayudante en su despacho. Lo cual hacia infinitamente feliz a Hermione, ya que James Potter era el segundo mejor abogado defensor de la nación, solo por debajo del padre de Hermione, pero Hermione quería ganarse “su propio lugar” y siendo la ayudante de su padre, no podría.

Ron estaba estudiando Diseño Gráfico y siempre estaba orbitando el cuarto de Harry en busca de inspiración. No compartía el gusto de su amigo por el horror, pero adoraba el diseño de sus posters y portadas de libros y películas. Su otro amigo de Harry en la universidad, Neville, estaba estudiando para Chef y Ron siempre aceptaba ser su conejillo de Indias.

En general, Harry y sus amigos tenían una buena vida, tranquila y sin sobresaltos más allá de los típicos de los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes… hasta que llegó a su aula de animación.

Harry lo vio mirando hacia la ventana. Un joven de cabello negro y largo, nariz aguileña y prominente y piel pálida, incluso más que la suya. Parecía un vampiro clásico, solo le faltaba… y ahí estaban, ojos negros como la noche más oscura. Severus se volteó cuando sintió una mirada intensa sobre él.

El joven era… hermoso. Severus se encontró con los más asombrosos ojos verdes que hubiera visto y se sintió algo cohibido cuando noto el interés evidente del muchacho en él.

El rubor de sus mejillas solo avivo el sentimiento cálido que empezó a difundirse por el pecho de Harry.

—Bien clase, siéntense todos—.

Harry fue a sentarse inmediatamente a su lugar habitual mientras el extraño parecido a un vampiro veía hacia la ventana, ignorando flagrantemente al profesor Dumbledore mientras este daba sus habituales presentaciones antes de pasar al verdadero tema del día.

>> Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo—Dijo el profesor Dumbledore extendiendo la mano y señalando suavemente en el proceso al alumno-vampiro—Severus Snape, quien viene de Cokeworth ¿Correcto? —Severus asintió mientras oía algunos cuchicheos.

>> Bien, espero que te pongas al corriente con la clase, aunque no has perdido muchas de ellas, apenas llevamos dos semanas de empezado el periodo. Terminado eso, pasemos a usar la masilla—Un grito de alegría se elevó en el salón—Si, sí, ya por fin toca usar masilla de modelar. Las únicas reglas son no copiar el estilo de Burton ni el de Harryhausen, son demasiado familiares. Quiero ver de que son capaces sus retorcidas, enfermas y quebradas mentes—.

Severus fue hasta el escritorio y le dijo al profesor que el no tenía masilla, ya que ignoraba que clase tocaría ese día hasta que le dieron el horario esa misma mañana—Uhmm, eso puede ser un problema. Tengo algo de masilla, pero quizás no te alcance, a menos… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Harry! —El interpelado levantó la vista—¿Te importaría compartir tu material con Severus? Le entregaron su horario apenas esta mañana—.

—No hay problema, profesor—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida. Severus frunció el ceño a Harry, pero por dentro estaba derritiéndose.

—Entonces, adelante Severus. Harás equipo con Harry hoy, y mañana seguro puedes traer tu propio material—Severus asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Harry.

—Hola, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter—Dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano hacia Severus quien la tomo brevemente y la soltó como si tuviera algo especialmente desagradable.

—Severus Snape ¿Tienes la masilla o no? —.

Harry le dio un buen tanto de masilla y Severus y él se ignoraron el resto de la clase. Harry pensaba que Severus era un grosero y arrogante por muy guapo que fuera. Severus pensaba que estaba siendo estúpido, estaba de compañero de equipo de un tipo de verdad ardiente y él era su habitual ser espinoso.

Al final de la clase, tanto Severus como Harry, eran los únicos en haber terminado una figura “base” para su criatura. La de Severus parecía tener muchos brazos mientras la de Harry se apegaba a algo “remotamente humanoide”.

—Bien, bien. Parece que ustedes dos trabajan bien juntos, creo que los dejare en la misma mesa de trabajo—El profesor Dumbledore estaba complacido con el trabajo de ambos—Todos, guarden su figura en el gabinete y mañana le darán detalles, el resto de la siguiente semana, luego de ver como animar la figura, se dedicarán a darle detalles en pintura a sus “criaturas”. Clase terminada. Cuidado con los Nargles—.

 _“¿Qué demonios son los Nargles?”_ Pensó Severus pero una chica rubia de ojos soñadores asintió como si supiera perfectamente lo que eran.

Severus se encogió de hombros. Él no iba a ser el chico “más raro” por lo visto.

Salió de la clase de animación directo a la de guionismo y no volvió a ver a su “chico lindo” hasta la tarde, cuando compartieron la clase de escenografía. A Severus le gustaba el chico, pero nunca, jamás, iba a demostrarle que estaba bastante interesado en su persona.

Mientras escuchaba las disertaciones de un tal Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus observaba discretamente al chico de ojos verdes, llamado Harry. Llevaba botas industriales, un buen punto a su favor, pantalones negros, tela de buena manufactura pero no de marca, un punto más a su favor y finalmente, entre una chamarra de cuero pintado de rojo al más puro estilo de Thriller, se asomaba la más increíble camiseta de cine de horror que hubiera visto Severus, el monstruo de la laguna negra con un realismo impresionante.

Severus entonces notó al resto de sus compañeros. Estaba la chica rubia de ojos soñadores, vestida toda hippie y con un collar de corchos de vino dulce. Otro chico que creía se llamaba Theo, estaba garabateando en un libro de portada negra y con varias constelaciones pintadas y vestía al estilo industrial en negro y verde oscuro.

Otro chico al que no identificaba pero parecía el clásico chico “invisible”, tenía este libro a la vista de todos y nadie le decía nada. Un libro de ocultismo. Los demás de su clase iban desde el clásico (a) adulto joven seguidor de la moda y los decididamente extraños y que disfrutaban cada minuto de locura.

Severus, en el espíritu de no destacar en su primer día, se relajo internamente. Otra cosa en la que no sería el chico “raro”. Severus tenia cierto “gusto” por la ropa. Iba desde lo decididamente gótico o industrial hasta algo que portaría cualquier Lord cualquier día de la semana, pasando por las camisetas de cómics y películas de horror, ciencia ficción y casi cualquier cosa que hubiera en el celuloide en algún momento.

Su más preciada posesión era una camiseta que su madre le hizo, pintando a mano un cuadro de “viaje a la luna”.

Al día siguiente vestiría su “ajuar habitual”.

La clase acabo y Severus salió disparado, directo a comprar sus materiales y sus útiles, ya que por fin tenía ubicadas todas sus clases. No noto el interés que el chico de ojos verdes le dedicaba.

Al día siguiente, pasaron dos cosas: uno, Severus Snape iba vestido como él era en realidad y dos, Harry lo odio inmediatamente.

La razón de ese odio se debió a que Severus se veía ardiente en lo que llevaba puesto. Ni siquiera era algo “excesivamente elaborado”, era simple mezclilla: pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla oscura, tenis grises y una camiseta de Dr. Strange. Pero ¡Demonios!, Harry quería arrástralo hasta un aula vacía y meterle mano por todos lados.

Eso resolvía su incógnita sobre sus preferencias sexuales, era decididamente gay. No bisexual como en un momento pensó.

Harry odiaba la atención que recibía Severus, todas las chicas que lo veían tenían esa estúpida mirada de “mírame, soy linda” y algunos chicos también. Eso hizo rabiar a Harry, ¡Por favor!, el chico apenas llevaba dos días ahí y ya estaban babeando sobre su hombro.

Lo que clavó el último clavo en el ataúd metafórico de Harry, para evitar a Severus Snape, fue gracias al profesor Dumbledore… decidió que el resto del semestre, Severus y él compartirían la misma mesa de trabajo en la clase de animación. Severus fulminó a Harry con la mirada, Harry pensó que Severus Snape lo odiaba (Y quizás a todos en la escuela), Severus pensó en como iba a sobrevivir el resto del semestre al lado de semejante ángel.


	3. Invasion Of The Snarry Fangirls

Severus llevaba un par de semanas en Hogwarts y la escuela era más genial de lo que él esperaba. Sus clases le gustaban, sus compañeros eran “tolerables” e incluso le gustaba el campus. Estaba en medio de dos ciudades y al lado de un viejo castillo ruinoso que tenia un letrero de “peligro”.

El campus estaba dividido en 4 cuadrantes o alas, cada uno con aulas similares, excepto por los laboratorios y acervos. Ravenclaw tenía la biblioteca principal y las instalaciones audiovisuales, pero referentes a acervos “serios”. Gryffindor tenía una especie de “salón de la fama” y la sala de trofeos de la universidad, así como el gimnasio. Hufflepuff tenia el comedor y una serie de salas de estudio que eran usadas mayormente como “lugares de siesta” entre clase y clase por varios alumnos. Finalmente, Slytherin tenia los laboratorios “creativos”, es decir, cine, audio, pintura, escultura, danza, y cocina.

El resto del campus distribuía sus laboratorios base como los de química y física y sus investigaciones, en varias áreas pero no estaban conectadas per se a los cuadrante. Al centro de la universidad, estaba la casa de los gritos.

Como toda escuela que se respete, Hogwarts tenia sus historias de fantasmas, desde el profesor de historia que se aparecía de vez en cuando en el aula de “Periodos históricos”, hasta esta casa. Nadie entraba en ella. Se decía que había sucedido una tragedia donde 4 alumnos murieron cuando un incendio quemo la casa. Otra versión decía que quien murió fue el matrimonio que fundó la escuela. Y otra más, que era donde los Nargles hacían su nido (esta última hacía que la chica rubia de ojos soñadores asintiera cuando le contó la historia).

Patrañas, pensaba Severus. La verdad debía ser que seguramente alguien no quiso vender su propiedad cuando la universidad se construyó. Construyeron de todos modos alrededor de la misma y con el tiempo, la gente se mudó pero ya no tenía sentido demoler la propiedad.

La casa, cabaña o “propiedad”, estaba completamente en ruinas pero estable, era el perfecto marco para una película de horror parecida a las de Vincent Price. Tétrica y “común” en la fachada, pero con ese aire de “algo horrible pasó aquí”.

El castillo cercano al campus, también era una ruina y contrario a la casa en el campus, estaba bastante derruido pero al menos era fuerte estructuralmente en la parte central. Otra construcción como para una película de horror, pero más del estilo de Drácula o Frankenstein.

Severus pensaba que al menos el campus era de su gusto. Sumado al hecho de que tenía varias clases con Harry, estaba muy feliz con su escuela.

Lo único malo era que él era muy tímido. No en el sentido clásico de evitar hablar con las personas, sino que él se tiraba a la yugular de las personas. Tenía algunos viejos amigos de su pueblo natal a los que llamaba y enviaba e-mails con regularidad, pero ellos no lo entendían realmente y era más como “tolerado” que “querido”, o al menos así lo sentía. Aquí, no estaba seguro de si Luna era su amiga, pero no parecía ofenderse por nada de lo que él le decía.

Luego conoció a esta chica de pelo revuelto y esponjoso que siempre andaba con un vaso de café doblemente cargado y un libro bajo el brazo e iba acompañada de un rubio con la misma disposición de elementos. Luna le dijo que la chica se llamaba Hermione y el chico Draco. La chica aparentemente era la mejor amiga de Harry y el chico, uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, aunque ambos chicos fueron agradables con él, no así el novio de Hermione, Ron.

Ronald Weasley lo odio en cuanto se conocieron. Severus ni siquiera supo por que lo odio. Él solo ayudo a Hermione a cargar las pesadas “biblias” que ella llamaba “lectura ligera” hasta su “laboratorio”. Hermione y Draco estudiaban leyes y tenían este “laboratorio” donde hacían proyectos e iniciativas de ley con distintos sectores de la universidad.

También se encargaban de traer los concursos de todo tipo al campus, incluyendo los de medios audiovisuales.

Ronald Weasley le declaró una “guerra de ley del hielo” y cada que veía a Hermione hablando con Severus, se la llevaba aparte con cualquier pretexto.

Luego estaba el hecho de que cuando Harry, por algún motivo, se unía a las conversaciones que tenia Severus con Draco y/o Hermione, Ronald iba y también se lo llevaba con algún pretexto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada “de desprecio” a Severus.

No ayudaba que Severus le hacía desprecios a Harry, quien intentaba ser amigable con Severus en cada oportunidad. Severus no podía evitarlo. Era espinoso como puercoespín y Harry de verdad le atraía mucho.

* * *

Harry estaba bastante, bastante mal por causa de Severus. El chico nuevo lo traía de un ala. Ron no entendía su fascinación con el chico nuevo y no ayudo que el chico se hubiera visto amable con Hermione. Hermione le había dado una buena cátedra acerca de sus celos y de que él chico en cuestión no podía estar interesado en ella y que quizás estaba interesado en Draco.

Eso hizo voltear su cabeza cuando escucho la conversación. ¿Severus era gay? Parecía bastante heterosexual pero Hermione solía ser buena juzgando a las personas, así que… quizás… Harry debería ser más amable.

No funcionaba.

Severus y él compartían muchas clases pero sus tácticas amables no servían de nada, Severus era parco, seco y bastante filoso y mordaz. Harry no se ofendía fácilmente, pero este chico estaba probando sus límites.

Ron le decía que era increíble que se hubiera fijado en “ese grasiento” (según Ron, el cabello de Severus se veía grasoso, según Harry, se veía acariciable), Neville le decía que tuviera cuidado, ya que Severus no parecía alguien “compatible” con él.

¿Quién demonios era compatible con él?

Un tiempo tuvo algunas citas con una chica llamada Cho Chang en la secundaria, y no funciono ya que ella solo lo ocupo para darle celos a su “ex”. Funciono pero boto a Harry en la primera oportunidad. Luego intento un poco con la hermana de Ron, Ginny. Tampoco resulto. Ginny era una chica genial… pero no era para él. Ambos se alejaron en buenos términos.

Luego llego Charlie.

Charlie Weasley era uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Alto, musculoso y trabajaba en África por temporadas, ayudando en una reserva de animales salvajes, el resto del tiempo se la vivía en el zoológico de la ciudad vecina. Sobre todo con leones. Fue de visita una Navidad cuando tenía 17. Charlie era encantador y Harry no había tenido una cita en bastante tiempo y aceptó salir a ver una película con Charlie.

Charlie fue agradable, atento y todo lo que cualquier chica soñaría, excepto que él no era una chica. El primer beso de Charlie fue una revelación para Harry. Sumado al hecho de que Charlie lo agarro “ahí” y le hizo venirse apenas con unos toques y besos.

Charlie quería más, pero Harry no se lo permitió y se enfadó. Llevó a Harry a su casa y no volvieron a hablar de esa noche. Charlie estaba siendo infantil, por supuesto, pero no es como si importara mucho. Volvió a su reserva pasando Año Nuevo y dejó a Harry sumido en la confusión absoluta.

Ese fue el momento en que renuncio a entender a cualquiera como potencial pareja. Pasaron chicos y chicas que le pedían citas, le rogaban, le enviaban obsequios enormes y caros, pero él simplemente no sentía nada.

Con Severus, él definitivamente supo que era gay. Severus envió las hormonas de Harry a bailar la conga, mucho más de lo que hicieron los besos de Charlie.

¡Y ni siquiera se habían dado la mano!

Harry suspiró, quizás por enésima vez, al escuchar a Ron criticar apasionadamente a Severus y a Neville intentando moderarlo.

Harry agarró su cuaderno de diseño y salió de su habitación que sus amigos habían agarrado como cuartel.

* * *

Nunca supo cuando sucedió. Ni siquiera sabía que existía ese taller. Pero un día, ya casi acabando el semestre, apareció una revista de anime, donde Severus y Harry eran los protagonistas. Severus encontró el anime en una banca cerca del puesto de café central, pegado a la casa “Usher”, como él la había bautizado.

El anime era, a falta de una palabra menos “vulgar”… explicito. Harry estaba dibujado, abierto de piernas en una cama con sabanas de terciopelo negro, en una habitación gótica. Los ojos pintados de Khol que le escurría un poco por el sudor, un collar de perro con picos y medias de red, únicamente medias de red como ropa.

Severus estaba dibujado como una especie de vampiro, o al menos, disfrazado como uno. Acechando al sacrificio virgen que era Harry y en la siguiente página, había un primer plano de su miembro erecto, dirigiéndose con medida parsimonia hacia la lubricada entrada de Harry quien estaba gimiendo y suplicando que lo tomara de una buena vez… en japonés.

Su madre le había enseñado algunas palabras cuando escribió una novela sobre un demonio japonés, así que Severus conocía algunas palabras en el idioma.

La siguiente página era otro primer plano, de su miembro dentro de Harry mientras este gesticulaba y soltaba lagrimas al tiempo que sonreía y lo miraba con amor.

Las siguientes 3 páginas eran solo un mete y saca de su miembro dentro de Harry y los gestos del mismo, agradeciéndole que lo “amara” y le llamaba Maestro y entonces… la siguiente página confirmo la “identidad” de Severus como un vampiro. Sus colmillos mordían el delicioso cuello mientras su miembro seguía enterrándose en Harry.

Las últimas paginas eran dulces y melosas, de ellos dos diciéndose palabras de amor eterno mientras la transformación de Harry sucedía.

Severus bufó pero metió el anime en su mochila y terminando su café, se dirigió hacía el baño más cercano. Tenía un problema que arreglar por su propia “mano”.

* * *

Harry iba a matar a Luna. Luna Lovegood era la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood, el maestro de guionismo, y además era la nieta de Albus Dumbledore, Al para todos sus alumnos de ya cierto tiempo. Luna era la luz de los ojos de Albus, pero iba a estar muerta para el atardecer si Harry tenía algo que decir.

Draco le había enseñado algo de Japonés a Harry, una ocasión que su padre le dio un viaje para Tokio, para él y un amigo, y Draco arrastro a Harry con él. Por eso cuando Neville le ocultó una revista, no muy discretamente, no tardo en montar en cólera por el uso “sexual” de su imagen… luego de que tuviera que desfogarse por las imágenes tan explicitas que Luna había logrado dibujar.

No es que no hubiera pensado en hacer eso con Severus, era que ni siquiera sabia si era posible. Si Severus veía este anime, quizás podía pensar que él tenía algo que ver. Era algo tonto, pero su mente estaba en modo de ataque y solo quería ver sangre, de preferencia la de Luna.

—¡Luna! —Gritó Harry cuando llego al laboratorio de anime. Luna saltó y se escondió detrás de un escritorio.

—No saldré sin la presencia de un abogado—Gritó en respuesta Luna.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? —.

—Es que se ven tan lindos y ambos son sexies… quise usar otros modelos pero ustedes eran perfectos—.

Harry se pellizco la nariz, intentando detener la migraña que ya se estaba formando. Luna no haría nada para perjudicarlo y no es como si de verdad estuviera en algún tipo de relación con Severus fuera de compartir mesa en algunas clases.

—¿Era esto algún proyecto? ¿Algo de una materia? —.

Luna fue saliendo un poco de su trinchera—Proyecto de dibujo, teníamos que desarrollar una historia con modelos reales—.

—¿Y por que soy un “sacrificio virgen”? —.

—Eres muy lindo para ser una criatura—.

—¿Y por que Snape es un vampiro? —.

—Da el tipo y pienso que se vería sexy en un disfraz de vampiro—.

Harry tenia que aceptar que Luna tenía un punto ahí. Además, no podía estar enojado mucho tiempo con ella, era una chica muy agradable aunque algo… peculiar. Ella veía criaturas que otros no veían, las criaturas que modelaba o dibujaba en las clases, ella creía firmemente que existían. Pero fuera de eso, era genial.

—Sal, Luna. No pienso hacerte daño—.

Luna salió del escritorio y se puso frente a Harry—Estas triste ¿No te gustaron mis dibujos? —.

—No, no… son, erhm, lindos—.

—¿Es por Severus? —Harry se sonrojo—¿Te gusta? —Harry asintió—¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? —.

—Luna, no es tan simple—.

—Claro que sí. Yo me encargó—.

—Espera Luna, ¿Qué quieres decir con…? —.

Harry no terminó la oración cuando Luna salió disparada hacía la puerta y corrió hasta el centro del campus, como buscando a alguien y luego corrió hacia un edificio y Harry siguiéndola de cerca. Finalmente, Luna choco contra algo sólido y supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—¡Luna! —Gritó Harry, pero en la carrera, su voz se hizo grave y sonaba enojado. Luna se ocultó detrás de la persona con la que chocó.

—¡No me mates! ¡Yo solo quería hacer mi proyecto de dibujo! —.

Severus Snape veía con interés a Luna y luego a Harry, pensando, justo como esperaba Luna, que Harry estaba persiguiéndola para matarla.

—Así que tú eres quien dibujo esto—Dijo Severus, sacando el anime de su mochila. Harry palideció. Severus lo había leído—Debo decir que no había visto una técnica tan depurada en mucho tiempo. Felicitaciones—.

Luna sonreía radiante, Harry estaba buscando un bote de basura donde meterse hasta el fin del siglo.

—Gracias Severus—.

—Sin embargo, debo decirte que no estoy muy feliz con que hayas usado mi imagen sin mi autorización—.

—Oh ¡Que tonta soy! Debí enviarte ese formulario. ¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine para compensarte? —Luna miro a Harry y le guiño el ojo—De hecho, antes de que Harry me persiguiera diciendo que quería mi cabeza, estaba pensando en invitarlo al cine también, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Para compensarlos? —.

Harry estaba en shock, pero Severus solo levanto una ceja—Supongo que es aceptable—.

—¡Genial!—Soltó Luna—Hay un ciclo de monstruos en el auto-cine ¿Sabías que Harry está comprándolo en plazos, creo que ya lleva como la cuarta parte del lugar—.

—Creo que es… interesante—.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Luna miró su reloj y salió corriendo—¡Los veo luego del fin de semestre, el domingo a las 7 en el auto-cinema! —Gritó mientras corría feliz.

Harry aún estaba estupefacto, Severus solo sonrió.

—Cierre la boca, señor Potter—Dijo Severus, deslizando uno de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla del chico para cerrar su boca, abierta por la sorpresa, y enviando descargas eléctricas a ambos.

Severus sonrió y se fue, mientras su corazón latía como loco y Harry se desplomaba de la impresión. Solo había sido un roce, sutil, delicado y fue suficiente para desconectar su cerebro. Desgraciadamente, Severus ya estaba lejos para ver cuando Harry se desplomó y Harry estaba inconsciente como para ver a Severus tambalearse de la impresión del shock que significo para Severus ese simple roce.

 _“¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir el domingo?”_ Pensaron ambos cuando estuvieron lejos, uno del otro.

* * *

En el laboratorio de “leyes”, Hermione y Draco se toparon con un concurso que no habían visto y luego de leer las bases, decidieron que era perfecto para la universidad: <<Creature Feature, Un Festín De Horror. Presentado por el genio del terror, el gore y la sangre, Lord Voldemort>>.

Las bases se publicaron dos días antes del fin del semestre, ya que el concurso tenia fecha limite para el fin de septiembre. Apenas un mes después de iniciado el siguiente término. Albus Dumbledore, metiche profesional, inscribió a Severus y Harry sin decirles, y notificándoles el último día de clases. Ambos querían la cabeza del excéntrico profesor.


	4. Children Of The (Pop)Corn

La cita al cine fue algo… interesante. Y esa era la mejor definición que podía dar Severus acerca de una salida entre amigos que terminó con él bañado en refresco, Harry repleto de palomitas y una sustancia que antes habían sido gomitas de dulce y una Luna Lovegood corriendo detrás del tal Ron Weasley quien a su vez se cubría con el cuerpo de un atolondrado Neville Longbottom.

Todo había empezado muy normal… normal para Luna. Ella llegó en una especie de coche que recordaba a un platillo volador y se estacionó cerca del auto-cine para pagar por las entradas de ambos, Harry tenía un coche antiguo… icónico para cualquier amante del terror: un Plymouth Fury del 58… Christine. Severus sonrió ante eso. Su Harry era una caja de sorpresas.

Él, Severus, no tenía un auto, así que llego en transporte público y pensaba regresarse igual, aunque su madre le había dado un celular para emergencias, él no estaba dispuesto a llamarla hasta que de verdad fuera necesario.

Luna hizo que Severus se sentará en el auto de Harry, ya que “casualmente” había invitado a su amigo Neville y este los miraba con miedo, como diciendo “No me maten, fue su idea”. Severus era excesivamente listo para su propio bien, sabía el juego que jugaba luna pero no le importaba mucho en realidad. Luna le estaba dando tiempo a solas con Harry.

Apenas empezó la primera película, Luna arrastró a Neville hacía la dulcería luego de preguntarles a ellos si querían algo. Harry pidió media dulcería mientras Severus solo quería un refresco. Luna tomó nota y llevaba a Neville a rastras, aunque no parecía estarse resistiendo mucho a su amiga rubia.

Los minutos pasaron y Luna llevaba ya media hora lejos y Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero Severus empezó a platicar con el chico y pronto se relajo y estaban comentando sobre la película (El Hombre Invisible) cuando Severus vio la oportunidad de hacer un acercamiento y uso el movimiento cliché de citas más viejo… bostezo y estiró su brazo detrás de Harry.

Su brazo estaba sobre los hombros de Harry y este último se sonrojo pero no hizo nada para quitarlo de ahí. En general, estaba siendo una “cita-que-no-era-cita” bastante agradable. Severus solía ser agradable cuando no había nadie alrededor y le tomaba tiempo sentirse bien como para profundizar en cualquier relación, ya fuera amistad o algo más, incluso con sus padres no solía ser “demostrativo”.

Si todo no se hubiera ido directo a la basura…

Algo parecido a un “chist” se oyó y Severus volteó. No había nadie y Severus no le prestó atención. Se volvió a oír un “chist” y Severus escuchó además un ruido cerca del auto y estaba por salir cuando Harry apretó el botón de la capota del auto.

Un montón de refresco fue volcado sobre él y una sustancia como gomitas de sabores derretidas cayó sobre Harry quien alcanzó a ver la parte dos de la broma y empujo a Severus mientras un aluvión de palomitas caía sobre él. Ninguno de los dos chicos estaba seguro de que fue lo que pasó, hasta que vieron a un muy pálido Ron Weasley viendo a Harry con una mirada suplicante y a un Neville Longbottom que obviamente intentaba parar al bromista pelirrojo.

—¡Los gemelos dijeron que estaba calibrado! —Ron Weasley tenia en sus manos una bazuca casera, que Harry sabía pertenecía a los gemelos Weasley, quienes habían sembrado el terror en un Halloween hace 3 años en la ciudad, llenando de bromas a un montón de pobladores, que iban desde el baño de refresco y gomitas derretidas hasta la miel con plumas.

La bazuca era su “arma” más querida, pero George había estado quejándose de que el disparador había estado inestable y que había que hacerle ajustes a la mira, la habían dejado por la paz hasta que la repararan. Evidentemente, no habían logrado reparar nada.

Severus estaba bastante furioso cuando llegó una soñadora Luna con una bandeja de golosinas. Le tomó segundos ver toda la escena y mirar fríamente a Ron Weasley. Dejo la bandeja sobre el toldo de su auto y agarró uno de los vasos de refresco y le dio una mirada calculadora a Ron que empezó a correr.

Neville quedó en medio de ambos y estaba siendo usado como escudo humano por el pelirrojo. Mientras esos tres peleaban, Luna intentando arrojarle el refresco (que ella pidió con extra-hielo porque ya había empezado el verano) a Ron, Ron intentando evitar eso y Neville intentando zafarse de ambos y comer algo de golosinas para no dar esa noche como un fracaso.

Mientras el trío hacia esta pantomima, Harry y Severus se fueron en el auto hasta la casa de Harry. ¿Por qué la casa de Harry? Por que estaba más cerca del auto-cine. Está de más decir que Severus no estaba muy feliz con el final de la “disculpa” de Luna Lovegood.

—En serio, disculpa a Ron… él es… peculiar—Empezó Harry, en un intento fútil de disculpar el comportamiento impulsivo y visceral de su mejor amigo.

—Un idiota, querrás decir—Severus ya le había aguantado muchas cosas al pelirrojo, desplantes y miradas duras y algunos cruces de palabras, con él como vencedor de cada encuentro.

—¡No es un idiota! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Lo defendió Harry.

—¿Y por que es tu amigo no puede ser un idiota? —Contestó Severus levantando una ceja.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. Sinceramente, no tenía una réplica para eso. Aún recordaba como se puso Ron cuando Draco parecía “interesarse” en Hermione y simplemente se estaban llevando bien como amigos. Y más por que Draco era gay, no podía interesarse en Hermione, más allá de una amistad.

>> ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa? ¿Qué no tenías cuarto en la residencia de la universidad? —Preguntó Severus.

—Los cuartos solo te los dejan ocupar durante el semestre, apenas termina y si no desalojas antes del mediodía, tiran tus cosas a la calle—Contestó Harry.

—¿Entonces como desocupaste tu cuarto tan rápido? —.

—Ron tiene muchos hermanos—.

—Ah, entiendo—.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, y casi 20 minutos desde el auto-cine, habían llegado a la residencia Potter. Harry llevó a Severus a través del jardín trasero hasta la entrada del sótano. Entraron silenciosamente hasta un área que era evidentemente un laboratorio de animación, un muy buen laboratorio de animación.

Continuaron hasta un área que parecía zona de descanso y era en realidad una habitación completa con baño y closet, así como una pequeña sala. Severus estaba impresionado, pero no lo dejó ver.

>> ¿Quieres ir primero? Así puedo llevar a lavar tu ropa y la mía e ir a asearme al baño de mis padres—.

—¿No están en casa? —.

—Nah, mamá seguro está en el trabajo y mi padre estaba en algún proyecto de la ciudad—.

—¿Proyecto de la ciudad? —.

—Mi padre es abogado, pero cuando no tiene casos, trabaja pro-bono como asesor en el consejo de la ciudad—.

—¿Y tu madre, a que se dedica? —.

—Forense—Severus levantó una ceja, era una interesante mezcla de carreras… y su hijo era un alma creativa… orientada al horror—¿Qué hacen los tuyos? —.

—Mi padre es investigador biológico y mi madre es costurera—Severus no pensaba dar las otras “ocupaciones” de sus padres. No hasta saber si podía haber algo con Harry.

—Suena bien… entonces… —Harry se sonrojó en este punto—Puedes entrar al baño y pasarme tu ropa, si quieres… —.

Severus simplemente empezó a desnudarse y fue pasándole la ropa a Harry quien con cada prenda estaba más rojo y a la vez interesado en no perderse el espectáculo. Severus se veía delgado sin toda la ropa, pero un delgado atractivo, sin costillas sobresaliendo, sino simplemente, poca carne en los huesos, estilizado… quizás estilizado era una mejor palabra para describir a Severus.

Severus tenía músculos, pero apenas perceptibles, hasta que se tensaba y entonces, estos sobresalían, rompiendo su estilizado cuerpo y a la vez, dotándolo de cierta sensualidad imperfecta, y Harry quería desesperadamente abalanzarse sobre él, pero logró reinar en si mismo y en cuanto Severus estuvo en su gloria desnuda, Harry salió de ahí hacía el cuarto de lavado.

Severus entró en la ducha y tuvo que tocarse para tranquilizarse luego de su arriesgado “striptease”, aunque valió cada gota de sudor que logró arrancar de Harry.

Harry, luego de poner la ropa llena de gomitas derretidas, Coca-Cola y de haberle quitado lo más que pudo de palomitas, en la lavadora, se fue hacía el cuarto de sus padres y se dio una ducha, una larga y agradable ducha donde dejó que su semen se mezclara con el agua cálida que limpiaba su cuerpo de las sustancias que Ron tuvo a bien usar en su contra, fuera intencional o no.

¿Por qué Ron odiaba tanto a Severus? Seguramente, Hermione mencionó algo positivo de él enfrente de Ron, y el talón de Aquiles de Ron, siempre habían sido los celos. Incluso le ahuyento otros amigos cuando empezaron a ser mejores amigos. Esa si que fue una conversación incómoda y extraña y al final, Ron aún sentía celos de los otros amigos de Harry, pero se mordía la lengua, por el bien de su amistad.

La ducha terminó y Harry se vistió con algo de ropa que había traído de su “sótano” y fue a verificar la de Severus. Afortunadamente, estaba lista, seca y agradable, sin rastros del menjurje que tenía antes. Severus estaba sentado con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura cuando Harry entró.

Harry sentía su sangre correr hacia sus regiones sur y tuvo que imaginarse a la decano en medias para evitar avergonzarse. Luego vería como borrarse la memoria y arrancarse los ojos, pero funcionó y Severus simplemente tomó la ropa y le dio un seco “gracias” a Harry.

Para desgracia de Harry, Severus estaba otra vez desnudo cuando se retiró la toalla y pudo dar una ligera vista de su miembro antes de voltear la vista. Harry sentía un sudor frío y tuvo que recurrir a las horribles imágenes conjuradas apenas segundos antes. ¡Malditas hormonas! Tenía unas ganas tremendas de arrodillarse y tomar aquel miembro en su boca… ¡Y ni siquiera se habían besado!

Severus mientras tanto, disfrutaba de meter en líos a Harry. Mientras esperaba a que el hombre bajara, tuvo tiempo de dar un vistazo en su “habitación” y vio carteles de películas de terror antiguas y un “plan” detallado de lo que quería hacerle al auto-cine y sonaba fabuloso para Severus. Luego se dedico a curiosear en su librero y notó que la autora favorita de Harry era “Lady Horror”. Su madre.

¿Qué pasaría si “casualmente” llevará a Harry a su casa y conociera a su madre? Quizás más adelante. Severus sabía que primero, necesitaba asegurar tiempo y espacio para que Harry lo conociera, porque el interés ya estaba ahí si ese sonrojo y su cara de concentración mientras seguramente pensaba “piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo”, era algo que podía considerar “interés”.

Severus procuro vestirse lo más lento posible sin que fuera evidente la lentitud y finalmente, luego de los minutos más agonizantes en la vida de Harry, estaba de nuevo enfundado en su mejor chaqueta de mezclilla, su playera que decía “Aquí todos flotan” y sus jeans.

—¿Tienes algo de comer? ¿Algo que no sea palomitas, gomitas o comida de cine? —Harry asintió y acciono un sencillo mecanismo que abría uno de los libreros y revelaba un refrigerador ocultó. Interesante diseño de habitación.

—Tuve que hacer este refrigerador oculto por que Ron solía venir mucho aquí cuando quería hablar sobre Hermione y eso, y acababa mis reservas de comida—.

—Eso lo explica—.

Un sencillo sándwich, un café y un poco de platica intrascendente, pero Severus no podía quejarse de esta “no-cita”, sobre todo por que al final de la noche, y dado que el profesor Dumbledore los inscribió a ambos en el concurso de Lord Voldemort, sin consultarles, decidieron trabajar conjuntamente en su película serie B para el concurso.


	5. The Castle Of Hogwarts

—No es tan horrible Ron—.

—Hermano, te lo digo con todo el cariño que te tengo… Snape no me da buena espina. Tiene algo raro—.

—Yo solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad—Ron resopló. Harry suspiró.

Esta era quizás la décima vez en una semana, luego de que Ron se tuviera que disculpar (bastante) por la “no cita” arruinada, pero no se disculpó con Severus. No es que a Severus le importara mucho.

Los padres de Severus estaban intrigados acerca de donde pasaba sus tardes su hijo, ya que nunca había sido alguien que “saliera”. Dios sabía que lo habían intentado mucho mientras vivían en Cokeworth, pero Severus siempre parecía estar bien estando solo, con excepción de las pocas veces que salía con alguno de sus pocos y escogidos amigos.

Ahora era raro el día en que estaba en casa. No es que Eileen y Tobías se quejaran.

Tobías estaba teniendo un momento duro tomando bajo su manto el control del propiedades y negocios de los Prince y Eileen tenía esta entrega de una novela que estaba terminando y que Severus estuviera ocupado con sus propias cosas y se le viera feliz y sonriente (al menos en su casa) era una gran mejora respecto al Severus que solía ser en Cokeworth.

Del lado de Harry, sus padres estaban intrigados por decir lo menos. Sabían que su hijo había sido inscrito a un concurso por su “sui generis” profesor de animación, pero ignoraban que había decidido unir fuerzas con un nuevo amigo. Un amigo que a James Potter no le agrado mucho (aunque no lo manifestó) pero que Lily adoro en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

Lily solía bajar una o dos veces (cuando lograba llegar a casa) mientras Severus estaba ayudando a Harry con las ideas para su película y les llevaba toda clase de bocadillos. A Severus le agradaba Lily, entendía su clase de humor y solían tener alguno que otro intercambio de palabras muy estimulante. James Potter le parecía algo estirado pero bueno, era un adulto “responsable”, no como Lily que aún conservaba la inmadurez madura de un adulto que no se olvida de lo que significaba ser joven.

Lily le recordaba a su madre. Con esa inteligencia mordaz y el sentido del humor retorcido y macabro.

Era mediados del verano cuando Harry y Severus finalmente terminaron el guión de su película “The Hogwarts’ Ghostly Party”. Habían decidido explotar suficientes clichés de serie B, un castillo y una casa embrujadas, una historia trágica inventada donde los fundadores de su universidad eran descendientes de los dueños del castillo y luego la casa central de Hogwarts había sido su hogar para perderla en un incendio y cuando murieron se convirtieron en los fantasmas de cada ala del campus. Ahora pasando la noche de Halloween haciendo una “fiesta fantasmal” y dos jóvenes eran testigos de aquella fiesta hasta que los fantasmas los perseguían.

Una mala película de terror/humor, justo lo que necesitaban para mostrar su pericia en efectos especiales. Harry le enseñó el guión a Luna y ella le dio dos pulgares arriba… lo cual Severus no sabía si era bueno o malo, ya que recordaba aquella “revista” y tuvo que pensar que era algo bueno. La revista, a pesar del pornográfico contenido, era buena y tenía una historia sólida de fondo.

Eso lo supo, cuando dejó de ocupar la revista para sus fantasías masturbatorias.

Harry estaba feliz desde que empezaron a hacer el proyecto juntos. Tanto por que Severus tenia una buena mente e instintos para el horror como por tener a Severus a solas por unas horas. Harry descubrió que a Severus le gustaba mucho Marilyn Manson y Rob Zombie. Este último también era uno de sus directores favoritos.

También que la comida favorita de Severus eran las espinacas. No era vegetariano, de hecho, le gustaba mucho un buen bistec. Pero había algo que le recordaba tiempos de su infancia en el sabor de esa verdura. Harry no estaba seguro de que hacer con esa información, pero todo dato, todo detalle que Severus quisiera darle, él lo guardaría y atesoraría para más adelante. Uno nunca sabía cuando algún dato considerado inútil podía ser útil, de hecho.

—Este guión es horrendo. Evidentemente sus talentos son escasos—Harry le arrebató a Ron el guión que evidentemente no entendía.

—Para que lo sepas, más de la mitad del guión es mío, Severus esta diseñando los efectos ideales para cada escena y entre ambos haremos las criaturas y los efectos “a la usanza antigua”—.

—Pero podrías generarlos por computadora, incluso podríamos hacer esta película tu y yo. De hecho, eso sería genial. Podrías botar a ese idiota y trabajar con tu hermano—Ron estaba animado pero Harry no.

—Ron, no empecemos de nuevo. Estoy trabajando con Severus y punto. No entiendo que tienes contra él, no te ha hecho nada—.

—Bien, defiéndelo, me voy. Es imposible hacerte entrar en razón—.

Ron agarro la bolsa de papas que tenía Harry sobre la mesa y salió airadamente del sótano-habitación-laboratorio de Harry.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que Ron tenía la cabeza tan dura como el concreto.

* * *

—Tengo los permisos—Dijo Severus en cuanto cruzo el umbral del sótano-laboratorio-habitación de Harry, extendiéndole unas hojas de aspecto oficial.

Severus llegó a su casa una hora después de la huida/salida de Ron. Estaban a 30 de julio y Harry solía tener una fiesta de cumpleaños el primero de agosto, ya que reservaba su cumpleaños para pasarlo con sus padres. Quizás podría invitar a Severus a su fiesta, y quizás, solo quizás, se animaría a besarlo.

—En serio que Luna es increíble—Luna aceptó usar la influencia de su abuelo para que la universidad permitiera el uso de equipo de filmación en el castillo, ya que este era propiedad de la universidad, y el segundo permiso era para la casa “Usher”.

La decano Umbridge no estaba muy feliz, pero dado que no significaba perforar o dañar en modo alguno las estructuras, no pudo apelar la decisión de los dueños ni de la junta de conservación.

La idea detrás de sus “animaciones” para la película, requería el uso de escenarios reales, ya que una de sus ideas era rendir tributo a Harryhausen y necesitarían ese contraste entre lo realista y los muñecos de masilla en stop-motion. Severus tenía la idea de hacer algunos monstruos clásicos yendo a la “fiesta fantasmal”. El primer escenario sería el castillo, el segundo la “Casa Usher”.

Aún no estaba seguros de que debería ser el tercer escenario, aunque ya tenían definidos los escenarios periféricos. Severus tenía una idea del escenario perfecto para la última escena. El tercer escenario principal. Pero aún no quería llevar a Harry ahí.

La “casa” de su familia, la Mansión Prince, era una mansión gótica, un tanto venida a menos. A Severus le encantó en cuanto puso un pie ahí, a pesar de su resistencia inicial. Su madre encontró que sin sus padres, la casa tenía cierta personalidad, la inspiraba a escribir, y tenía sus mejores recuerdos en ella a pesar de los malos. Tobías estaba seguro de que con una propiedad así de grande e imponente, conseguir ciertos permisos para algunos proyectos en Cokeworth, iba a ser pan comido.

La casa era tétrica en cierta forma y, a Severus y su familia, les encantaba eso.

Quizás más adelante, podría considerar decirle a Harry, invitarlo a su casa… pero de alguna forma, Severus sabía que en cuanto Harry pusiera un pie en su casa, lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos avanzaría hacia una relación establecida, un noviazgo y eso… y Severus estaba aterrorizado ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado!

Ese día, por fin filmarían los escenarios del castillo y en una semana más, los escenarios de la casa. Quizás esa noche era la mejor para intentar un acercamiento.

Si, eso haría.

* * *

Harry no sabía cómo llamarle a esta electricidad circulando entre Severus y él, pero era evidente que algo estaba pasando. No sabía si Severus estaba interesado o no, o si solo estaba jugando o siendo amable o qué.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas filmando los escenarios nocturnos del imponente castillo de piedra y por fortuna para ambos, el generador portátil era suficiente para su equipo digital. Entre los exteriores del castillo y los salones interiores, tenían suficiente material y Severus solo estaba enfocando un balcón donde la luna le daba un aspecto bastante espectral a parte del mismo, pareciendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir un espectro del más allá.

—Harry ¿Podrías pararte en el balcón? Necesito un punto de referencia para decidir si sirve o no este escenario para los muñecos—.

Harry fue a pararse en el balcón iluminado por la plateada luz lunar—Siéntate ligeramente en el balcón, pero no mucho—.

Harry se movió como le había indicado Severus pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo bien por que Severus fue hasta donde estaba y empezó a acomodarlo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo tan mal? —Harry tragó saliva cuando volteó a ver a Severus y vio un destello de algo sin nombre en sus ojos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y un sentimiento de anticipación lo inundó. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad y la luna en el cenit, indicaba que la media noche había llegado.

Conjuradas por su pensamiento, las campanadas del reloj del campus sonaron hasta el castillo y Severus no había soltado el brazo de Harry que estaba acomodando en la posición “correcta”.

—No estas haciendo nada mal, sino todo lo contrario—Severus acerco su rostro a su ángel.

Había esperado hacer esto desde que habían quedado de ir al cine con Luna, pero ese maldito pelirrojo había arruinado esa noche… casi. Al final, le dio a Severus el tiempo y la excusa para pasar tiempo a solas con Harry y conocerlo. Sin ese detalle, quizás no hubiera pasado de un simple besuqueo.

Luego de haber pasado esas semanas con Harry, sabía que podía sentir algo más que solo lujuria por el chico. Le gustaba todo de él, incluso sus defectos. Su gusto por el cine de horror, sus manías con los M&Ms (A Harry le gustaba separar los M&Ms por colores y luego se los comía alternando cada color) y ese gusto raro por los libros de horror mezclados con novelas románticas (aún recordaba haber leído “Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombies, solo para entender por que le gustaba a Harry, pero no iba a decirle a Harry que de hecho, lo disfruto).

Harry se estaba mordiendo la comisura del labio en un gesto, que para Severus era adorable y sus mejillas ruborizadas solo lo hacían ver más apetecible.

Las campanadas terminaron, indicando que empezaba el 31 de julio.

>> Feliz cumpleaños—Dijo Severus, uniendo por fin sus labios a los de Harry.

Cualquier persona “normal”, pensaría que un primer beso debía ser en un lugar romántico, algo de luz de velas o un jardín de rosas iluminado por la luna, no un castillo ruinoso donde la madera crujía, el viento soplaba ominosamente y la luna parecía jugar con espectros bailando en su luz.

Pero Severus y Harry no eran normales, para ellos, la noche era su elemento, los monstruos y horrores eran parte de ellos mismos y no había lugar más romántico y perfecto para su primer beso que ese balcón abandonado iluminado por la tétrica luz argenta.

Los labios de ambos estaban fríos, pero se calentaron rápidamente y probaron el sabor del otro. Harry sabía a chocolate y caramelo de menta, en opinión de Severus; y Severus sabía a café fuerte con canela, en opinión de Harry.

Las manos de ambos estaban abrazando, estrujando al otro, recorriendo sin fin donde podían, acercando sus cuerpos de forma que el calor de ambos se confundía y elevaba al punto de ebullición. Fue el más glorioso minuto de un primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, el aire frío volvió a correr entre ambos, llevando sus alientos a convertirse en pequeñas nubes que se arremolinaban una contra la otra y daba un aire fantasmal a su acto amoroso. La luz de la luna jugaba con las sombras y las suyas parecían fantasmas de antaño, uniéndose, fundiéndose una en la otra y derritiéndose en las sombras del castillo.

Pero ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro y a ese primer beso, le siguió otro donde un jadeo de Harry fue silenciado y bebido por Severus quien aprisionó a Harry entre sus brazos mientras le dejaba en claro con ese acto, que no sería la única vez que tendrían este encuentro.

Harry pensaba que este era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Las sombras del castillo los estaban rodeando, sin acercarse a ellos, bailando con la luz plateada de la luna. Los moradores del castillo nunca se acercaban a los mortales, pero hace tiempo que no veían a una pareja besarse tan dulce y amorosamente como esos dos chicos, que fue demasiado para que las sombras del pasado no quisieran ver el acto de cerca.


	6. The Prince Family

Harry no invitó a Severus a su fiesta, ya que Ron y sus hermanos estarían presentes y Harry no quería que Ron tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle alguna jugarreta a su… más que amigo. En su lugar, al día siguiente, salió con Severus a comprar películas de horror y ya que sus padres iban a estar fuera y luego de surtirse con pizza, refrescos y un montón de M&Ms separados por colores para Harry, pasaron la tarde abrazados, besándose y viendo sus películas favoritas y varías de las nuevas adquisiciones para las colecciones de ambos.

Harry no entendía del todo el gusto de Severus por las tripas de Severus, aunque tenía que aceptar que Rob Zombie daba cierto sentido estético a las mismas y sus personajes si daban miedo, pero Severus, quién no había visto nunca IT, tuvo que aceptar que los payasos si que podían dar miedo. No iba a volver a ver al payaso de las hamburguesas igual, nunca más.

Estaban en medio de una sesión de besos cuando Lily entro sin tocar al sótano-habitación y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para dar a notar su presencia. Los chicos se separaron, evidentemente avergonzados de haber sido cachados In Fraganti.

—Ya se habían tardado—Fue todo el comentario de Lily. Harry pensó que estaban a salvo hasta que su madre se giro antes de subir las escaleras—Severus, dile a tus padres que los invitamos a cenar este fin de semana ¿Quieres? —.

Lily se fue luego de haber lanzado una bomba así. Apenas tenían un par de días como… algo más que amigos y su madre ya estaba invitando a los padres de su “más que amigo” a cenar.

Ninguna de sus películas de terror podía darles tanto miedo como esa simple invitación a cenar.

* * *

Lily estaba extasiada con los Prince/Snape, James… no tanto. Al menos no con Eileen quien tenía un carácter similar al de su hijo, pero más exacerbado. Tobías sin embargo, era alguien con quien James podía platicar de política y la situación actual en el mundo, lo que fuera que significara eso. A James le agradaba Tobías.

Eileen por su parte, estaba tan fascinada con Lily como Lily con ella. Eileen dejó caer que era escritora por gusto, afortunadamente para Severus, no especifico que generó y Lily y su madre entraron en una conversación entre ellas, ignorando a todos los demás en la mesa.

James y Tobías estaban debatiendo algunos de los planes que tenía Tobías para reactivar la economía en Cokeworth y James le estaba dando algunas ideas y advirtiéndole de los planes que estaban condenados al fracaso y otros que requerirían ayuda externa.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Severus estaban sentados juntos, mirando a sus padres hacerse “amigos” y sonriendo por dentro, ya que si su relación avanzaba, no tendrían problemas con sus padres… lo malo era que si no funcionaban, se verían seguido, gracias a sus padres. Demasiado sobre-pensar las cosas, pensaba Severus.

Severus deslizó su mano hacia la de Harry y le dio un suave apretón que hizo saltar a Harry y este volteo. Severus le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada que indicaba que no se preocupara, que él estaba dispuesto a ver a donde los llevaba esto. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y a sus madres no les pasó inadvertido el intercambio.

Ambas sonrieron. Harry era tierno pero tenía el mismo gusto por lo mórbido que su hijo y Lily adoraba que Severus fuera más centrado y serio, ya que Harry necesitaba a alguien fuerte a su lado, que le ayudara a obtener su propia fortaleza.

Tobías y James no estaban seguros sobre la improbable pareja, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a separarlos. Tobías porque sabía lo mucho que tomaba de Severus el ser siquiera algo expresivo y verlo sonriendo y mirar con ternura a su “más que amigo” era refrescante. James por que nunca le había conocido una pareja a su hijo. Claro que supo del intento que tuvo con Ginny Weasley, y también supo que algo había cambiado cuando salió a pasear con el hermano mayor de esta, Charlie, pero fuera de ellos, nadie había estado “cercano” a su hijo realmente. James no iba a ser quién pusiera objeciones a la naciente relación.

* * *

Después de esa cena, ver a Severus en casa de Harry, sin la excusa de la película, que dicho sea de paso seguían haciendo, era una ocurrencia regular. Lily ahora si tocaba antes de bajar al sótano de Harry. No es que Severus y Harry hubieras escalado su relación hasta un punto sexual, pero definitivamente eran algo privados respecto a sus afectos y no les sentaba bien que los vieran besarse.

Harry estaba maravillado de lo bien que se sentía al lado de Severus y viceversa… pero Ron Weasley era una piedra en el zapato de ambos.

Harry no pensaba ocultar su relación, lo de su cumpleaños fue solo por que aún no sabía donde estaban parados, pero a partir de sus primeras “citas”, su relación escalo rápidamente a un “noviazgo implícito”, sus padres los identificaban como “el novio de mi hijo”, pero ellos per se, no habían dicho una palabra sobre eso.

Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry, no aceptaba su relación, y criticaba discretamente, y abiertamente también, a su pareja. Criticaba desde su cabello hasta su personalidad. Cuando no era por el gusto de Severus por vestir de negro (obviando el hecho de que Harry también vestía mucho de ese color), era el gusto por las playeras de comics y películas de horror, horribles playeras en opinión del pelirrojo (obviando nuevamente el hecho de que Harry usaba el mismo tipo de playeras).

Cuando agotaba las criticas sobre su aspecto físico, empezaba con la personalidad. Desde que Severus era “ceñudo” hasta que coqueteaba con Hermione (lo que era improbable, ya que Severus era total y completamente gay como unicornio vistiendo una bandera arcoíris como capa… con brillitos). Harry estaba entre divertido y exasperado con Ron, pero lo ignoraba más que soportarlo, sabiendo que Ron era simplemente idiota cuando estaba en ese estado de ánimo.

Ron, con mucha más frecuencia cada vez, explotaba a gritos con Harry cuando se daba cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado y luego de algunos intercambios de insultos, se iba enfurruñado a su casa y un par de días después, se disculpaba y en menos de una hora, comenzaban el ciclo de nuevo.

Harry estaba llegando a un límite, y lo peor de todo, era que aunque Ron insistía en que Severus estaba envenenando a Harry contra él, pasaba todo lo contrario.

* * *

—Dale tiempo—Insistía Severus por enésima vez esa semana.

Las cosas con el pelirrojo llegaron a un punto en que Ron lanzó el ultimátum que dio fin a una amistad de años “O Severus o yo”, fue lo que dijo en su última discusión con Harry. Severus estuvo presente en esa discusión cuando Ron insistió en atacarlo verbalmente e insistir en que dejara en paz a su “amigo”.

Severus sabía que algo más pasaba con el pelirrojo por que esos celos posesivos no podían ser normales. Podía entender la resistencia a él como pareja de su mejor amigo, ya que él sabía como era. No era la persona más expresiva y Harry era sensible y tierno. Severus tenía sus maneras de hacerle saber a Harry que lo quería, pero no era expresivo en público.

Severus no estaba seguro si el problema era solo psicológico o incluso psiquiátrico, pero algo no estaba bien en el cerebro del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, aún así entendía la importancia del mismo en la vida de Harry y de verdad que intento ser paciente y esperó a que la rispidez de su relación fuera menos y pudieran, sino ser “amigos” al menos ser civiles por el bien de Harry.

Ron tenía otros planes.

Era evidente que no solo era que no quisiera a Severus, era que no quería que estuviera cerca de Harry, y en menor escala, de Hermione. Eso fue una clara señal de que algo no estaba bien dentro de sus esquemas. Por algunas cosas que Harry le había contado de su amistad, era evidente que el problema no era solo con Severus sino con casi cualquier persona que pudiera entablar algún tipo de relación, fuera amistad o algo más.

Harry también le contó de Ginny y como se separaron en buenos términos (lo que era un tanto sospechoso) y Charlie, del cual, la familia del pelirrojo al parecer, nunca se había enterado.

Ron, además, exhibía cierto desdén por los gustos de Harry. No es que no aceptara los gustos de su amigo, pero con cierta frecuencia, intentaba atraer a Harry hacía partidos de futbol o ir a cines más comerciales. Ron odiaba el negocio de su familia, ya que no redituaba lo suficiente y sus hermanos tenían estos empleos geniales. Ginny era la única de los Weasley que trabajaba aún en el auto-cine además de sus padres. Los gemelos lo hacían esporádicamente.

Ron no.

Aún con todos estos defectos en contra, Severus se obligo a si mismo a no juzgar duramente al mejor amigo de Harry. Pero igual que Harry, Severus había llegado al limite de su paciencia ese día cuando el pelirrojo, luego de lanzar el ultimátum, jaló a Harry de su camisa violentamente. Severus había visto suficiente.

Separo a ambos y se puso en medio de los dos “amigos”, temeroso de que podía hacer el beligerante pelirrojo contra su… más que amigo. Harry lo dijo alto y claro—Elijo a Severus—.

Eso fue todo. Ron salió del santuario de Harry, empujando a Severus y farfullando miles de palabrotas contra ambos y los homosexuales en general. Severus tardo un rato en calmar a Harry y asegurarle que Ron regresaría, pero ambos sabían en el fondo que Ron estaba más allá de la redención.

—Me he cansado de él Severus. Él escogió mal. No debió intentar forzarme y no es la primera vez que se siente con derecho a decidir con quien tengo una amistad o algo más—.

Severus tenía a Harry abrazado en su sillón y besaba su sien mientras lo calmaba con dulces palabras. Esa semana, luego de la salida del pelirrojo, había sido una montaña rusa de emociones negativas para ambos. Severus quería matar al pelirrojo o mínimo, darle una paliza, pero nuevamente, había sido el mejor amigo de su… novio. Por más que él se dijera que apenas comenzaban la relación, sabía que Harry era muy importante, no era un simple “más que amigos” y quizás era hora de dar ese paso.

—¿Harry? —Harry levantó su rostro hacía Severus—¿Quisieras ir a mi casa? Ya sabes, he estado aquí muchas veces y creo que deberías ir a la mía—El rostro de Severus no reflejaba toda la tormenta emocional que había en su interior pero Harry lo sabía mejor.

—Me encantaría—Dijo, dándole un beso a su novio. Harry ya pensaba en Severus como tal, aunque aún no lo decía en voz alta.

* * *

—¡Oh dios! ¡Tú habitación es genial! —Harry estaba en el paraíso. La habitación de Severus era un reflejo de Severus por completo.

Entrar a la mansión Prince fue extraño, pero brillante. La casa tenía ese aire a película de terror gótica, donde parecían acechar los fantasmas por las esquinas. Se escuchaba a su padre hablando por celular, mientras una maquina de escribir se escuchaba en otra habitación. Severus le explicó a Harry que su madre prefería usar la maquina de escribir para sus bocetos de historias y solo cuando estaba satisfecha, pasaba las historias a computadora.

La habitación de Severus estaba cerca de un jardín que por el clima cada vez más otoñal, estaba muriendo. Faltaba apenas una semana para septiembre, y con ello, la vuelta a clases y el envío de su película al concurso. Ya habían filmado en la “Casa Usher” y ellos sin saberlo, habían despertado a sus fantasmas con sus intercambios amorosos intercalados con la filmación de los fondos.

¿Cómo sabrían ellos que los besos que se daban inocentemente, habían despertado a los muertos de su letargo?

Ignorantes de estos hechos, Harry ahora estaba en la mansión Prince, en la habitación de Severus. Una habitación sin papel tapiz, sino “decorada” de piso a techo con libros y películas. Los libreros estaban por todas las paredes, con solo los espacios necesarios para la televisión y un estéreo, y por supuesto, el DVD. El closet estaba detrás de dos puertas cubiertas con posters de películas antiguas y toda la ropa de Severus era una mezcolanza de playeras y ropa negra en diversos materiales y una que otra prenda de mezclilla, que se parecían terriblemente las que solía usar Rob Zombie.

La cama, ejem. La cama era tan gótica y cliché, terriblemente parecida a la de aquella revista que fue el motivo por el cual fueron al auto-cine en aquella desastrosa no-cita. Adoselada, cubierta con tela vaporosa que se degradaba de negro hacia lila, las sabanas y colcha eran terciopelo fluido, y la madre pintada de negro y con una patina falsa que le daba aspecto avejentado.

Severus se sentó en su cama e hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara junto a él. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Severus lo jaló y ambos cayeron en la cama, Severus con la espalda pegada al colchón y Harry encima suyo. Sus ojos se conectaron y ambos lo supieron, ya no eran “más que amigos”, eran novios y como tal, se besaron profundamente, sabiendo que esta relación que empezó de forma tan extraña y accidentada, era justo lo que ambos habían estado buscando y estaban dispuestos a hacer que durara.

El final perfecto de esa cita, fue enterarse que su suegra era justamente su autora favorita. Severus sonrió cuando Harry balbuceo al enterarse y Eileen se sintió halagada.


	7. Return Of The Living Dead (Students)

Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin habían sido los fundadores de la universidad Hogwarts, pero pocos sabían que su familia habían sido los moradores originales del castillo también. Claro que había habido especulaciones, como en cualquier caso donde un noble desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Luego de la tragedia que significó para la familia, la desaparición de Lord y Lady Hogwarts, que la misma familia fuera golpeada unas generaciones después con un feo homicidio donde los padres de los cuatro niños fueron eliminados de tajo por un psicópata, no ayudaba a los niños a hacer recuerdos felices en ese campo. Fue en parte por eso que decidieron hacer algo diferente y fundaron la universidad.

Los cuatro niños habían sido adoptados por la amable pareja Mildred y Jacob Hogwarts, los últimos descendientes de los Hogwarts. Por un defecto físico, Mildred estaba imposibilitada para tener hijos, ella y su esposo decidieron entonces adoptar y encontraron a estos cuatro huérfanos que se habían hermanado en el orfanato y hermanado legalmente gracias a la pareja.

Tenían 15 años cuando un psicópata fundamentalista, insistía en que los Hogwarts eran ayudantes de satán y una noche llegó a la casa, armado con dos pistolas y aunque Jacob cayó por las balas, Mildred alcanzó a salvar a los niños antes de que el psicópata la matara degollándola.

El psicópata, al no saber donde se fueron los chicos Hogwarts, en su frenesí, destruyó la casa y posteriormente se suicidó cortándose el vientre como en sepuku, seguro de haber hecho algo honorable.

Los cuatro hermanos, ahora huérfanos, heredaron todo lo de sus padres, excepto el título por no ser hijos naturales, pero no era algo que les preocupara, ya que la herencia monetaria les pertenecía por el testamento. El titulo de Hogwarts se perdió pero no podían negarles a los únicos sobrevivientes, el derecho de usar el apellido de sus padres cuando fundaron la escuela, unos años después.

Los chicos retomaron los apellidos perdidos de sus padres cuando se enteraron de que también había herencias ligadas a ellos, y lo hicieron únicamente para poder usar el dinero en la escuela. Los títulos se perdieron ya que ninguno de ellos quiso tener hijos y solo permanecieron esos apellidos que ellos tomaron para poder darle forma a la escuela, en la forma de las alas que conformaban la universidad.

Desgraciadamente para sus almas, cuando fallecieron, se quedaron en donde sus corazones sintieron el amor de hogar, mientras sus padres fueron anclados a la propiedad del castillo.

Cada Halloween, podían moverse libremente entre el plano terrenal, pero no en otra ocasión. Tales eran las leyes del otro reino.

* * *

Era el primero de septiembre y Harry y Severus se convirtieron en la comidilla del campus en menos de una hora de abierta la universidad. No porque hubiera tantos homófobos como Ron, no, sino porque eran absolutamente deliciosos.

Hubo muchas apuestas pagadas y un tanto de corazones rotos, ya que Harry era el chico guapo del semestre pasado mientras Severus era el chico nuevo más guapo del semestre pasado. Demasiado lindos, misteriosos y raros como para no levantar pasiones, tanto buenas como malas.

Y apenas era el segundo semestre de ambos y esperaban sobrevivir juntos al menos hasta acabar la carrera, si se podía, toda la vida… pero ambos eran realistas y muchas cosas podían suceder. Así que procuraban estar tan unidos como fuera posible, tomando en consideración que al menos sus padres, estaban felices con ellos como pareja.

Caso contrario, era el de los amigos. A Draco no es que no le cayera bien Severus, es que no veía como esos dos pudieron juntarse cuando parecían muy disimiles en cuanto a personalidad. Sin embargo, Luna y Hermione aceptaron a la pareja de inmediato, Ron seguía en su campaña anti-Snape mientras la familia Weasley se dividía en facciones.

Los Weasley padres, apoyaban la decisión de pareja de Harry, ya que Severus parecía el tipo de chico centrado que entendería los planes de Harry para su futuro, Ginny compartía la opinión de su hermano Ronald, pero muchísimo menos visceral; ella creía simplemente que Harry estaría mejor con alguien más expresivo que el chico extraño que llego a ver algunas veces en el auto-cine cuando Harry iba a dejar su “pago semanal” por el negocio.

Los gemelos estaban divididos, ya que por un lado, consideraban a Harry su hermano de otros padres y apoyaban el que tuviera una pareja, fuera como fuera su elegido, pero por el otro lado, no querían que la relación de amistad que había existido entre Harry y su hermano se perdiera para siempre.

Percy, Charlie y Bill, simplemente pensaban que sería el primero de muchos novios que tendría Harry, Charlie no se consideraba un novio por que solo fue una cita y nadie de su familia lo supo, excepto quizás Ginny que vio cuando hablaba con Harry y que lo vio la noche de su cita, regresar enojado a casa ¿Pero como iba él a saber que Harry era tan virgen como doncella?

Él solo quería un poco de sexo pero no iba a quitarle su primera vez a nadie, pensó que había tenido sexo con su hermana al menos, y no sabía si el saber que no tuvieron nada que ver lo tranquilizaba o no. Como fuera, no era asunto suyo si Harry tenia o no un novio ¿O no?

Percy aprobaba esa relación pero pensaba que todos exageraban cuando decían cosas sobre Severus, ya que aunque no conocía al chico, su mente racional le decía que ambos eran muy jóvenes aún y había mucho tiempo por delante como para decir si eran una pareja definitiva o no. Adelantarse a los hechos no ayudaría en nada.

Bill, siendo Bill, pensaba que ya era hora de que Harry se animara a conseguir un buen trasero que agarrar o que alguien le agarra el trasero a él. En verdad que no sabía como todos no habían notado lo gay que era, y dicho sea de paso, ¿Cómo no habían notado lo gay que era Charlie? Su familia era gruesa cuando quería. Él era “flexible” al igual que los gemelos y Ron, aunque él creyera que no. Charlie era completamente gay y solo Percy y Ginny eran completamente heterosexuales. Y sus padres, claro. Tan chapados a la antigua.

De todos modos, en algo estaban de acuerdo amigos y familiares de la inusual pareja, ellos dos no pasaban, y no iban a pasar, desapercibidos.

* * *

Un evento despertó del letargo escolar a la población estudiantil (salpicada de pocas notas de vida cuando chismeaban sobre la pareja más ardiente de Hogwarts: Harry y Severus)… los resultados del concurso de cine habían salido y Luna estaba corriendo hacia la “Casa Usher” donde Severus y Harry solían ir a tomar un café y estar un rato juntos entre clases. Iba con la gaceta de la universidad en la mano, como si llevara algo de vital importancia.

Y quizás lo era.

—¡Harry! ¡Severus! —Gritó cuando los tuvo a la vista—¡Ganaron! —Dijo agitando la gaceta y en cuanto llego a ellos, les tendió la publicación, jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Severus le tendió una bebida de su mochila a la joven y Harry procedió a leer la noticia que les intentaba decir Luna. Había dicho “Ganaron”, pero dado que él había participado ya en varios concursos y algunos de ellos todavía no terminaban sus juicios, podía ser cualquiera de ellos y sabía que Severus había enviado algunas historias a diversos concursos literarios. No esperaba el impacto de leer sus nombres como los ganadores del concurso de Lord Voldemort, uno de los mejores cineastas de terror.

—¡Sev! ¡Ganamos! —El rostro de Harry irradiaba de felicidad y Severus le arrebato la gaceta y sonrió tan tontamente como su novio.

—Ganamos Harry, ¿Sabes que significa? —.

—Lord Voldemort ha elegido nuestra película, eso nos esta dando luz verde a una carrera de cine de horror ¡Podremos trabajar donde queramos! —.

Y era cierto. Lord Voldemort tenía la fama de ser una especie de hada madrina (o hado padrino, como sea) y en cada concurso en que él fue un juez, si el daba un veredicto de “aceptado/ganador/cualquier comentario positivo” esa obra y sus involucrados tenían un despegue meteórico. Era una especie de “amuleto de la suerte” y esa era la razón de que muchos jóvenes cineastas, animadores, guionistas, etcétera, le enviaran sus trabajos a Voldemort, o buscaran con afán los concursos donde él fungía como juez.

Ambos sabían que era una posibilidad remota entre tantos buenos cineastas y animadores del país y esto era como un sueño hecho realidad.

La noticia de los jóvenes ganadores ya estaba en toda la escuela, incluyendo el personal docente, al final del día. Incluso la decano, tan “mala” como era, estaba complacida de que hubieran ganado dos alumnos de la universidad. Después de todo, el concurso tendría su premiación en la escuela donde estudiara el ganador o ganadores y la publicidad de este tipo, sería buena.

Sobre todo para sus aspiraciones a futuro.

* * *

Ron estaba rumiando su mala fortuna. No tenía el apoyo de su familia para su boicot a Snape y para acabar de redondear su suerte, Hermione le había pedido “tiempo”. Él no era tan idiota como todos creían, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Su novia lo estaba terminando en “partes”.

Ginny le dijo que se lo tenía merecido, ya que había descuidado mucho a Hermione. Quizás era cierto, pero tampoco es como que Hermione tuviera muchas oportunidades de tener novio ¡Ella es quién debió cuidarlo! Era fea como su horrendo gato naranja y una sabelotodo insoportable. ¡Él le había hecho un favor al fijarse en ella! E incluso cuando tuvieron intimidad, ella era fría como témpano y ni siquiera era virgen.

Esa fue una sorpresa mayúscula y ella se negó a darle el nombre del primer hombre en su vida. Esa fue una pelea monumental pero él tenía la sospecha de que era aquel estudiante de intercambio que estuvo con ellos en la secundaria y que solo se fue cuando Hermione decidió continuar hacia la universidad y dado que Viktor, que así se llamaba aquel estudiante, le dijo a Hermione sobre las universidades en Bulgaria, y ella se negó a considerarlas, Ron hizo su jugada y termino siendo él el novio de Hermione, aunque no sin antes, pelear con Harry por su jugarreta que hizo junto con Hermione de provocarle celos.

En retrospectiva, no entendía por que decidió perseguir a Hermione, ya que él estaba interesado en alguien más, pero Hermione era su amiga y verla con aquel tipo le hizo hervir la sangre, y más cuando parecía que iba a empezar a salir con Harry. Ella era suya. Igual que Harry.

Él vería una manera de separarlo de ese cretino grasiento que tenía por novio y volverían a ser amigos. Harry no necesitaría a nadie más que él y sus padres, y luego averiguaría quien estaba alejando a su novia de él y todo volvería a como debía ser. Ella como su novia y Harry como su mejor amigo.

* * *

Esa noche, los Potter llegaron a la mansión Prince, invitados por los propios Prince, a una cena familiar en honor de sus dos ganadores del concurso. Harry, quien estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación, ya que decidió no regresar a los dormitorios de la universidad para no ver mucho a Ron, estaba comentándole a Severus, quien esperaba en su cama, mientras leía una de las novelas escritas por su madre, a que Harry terminara.

Aunque llevaban ya unas semanas saliendo, realmente no se habían atrevido a ir más allá de unos besos y algunas caricias. Severus no era virgen, pero su primera experiencia sexual no había sido tan espectacular como él había imaginado y sabía que Harry era virgen. Quería que si llegaban a ese punto, hacerla especial para él y para eso, ambos debían estar en la misma sintonía.

Harry finalmente terminó y cuando salieron de casa, Severus le enseñó su sorpresa para esa noche.

—¡Un impala 67! ¡Restaurado! —Gritó Harry. Era el auto que usaba el protagonista de su novela favorita “Howling”.

—Me lo dio mamá por lo del concurso, aunque sospecho que lo estuvo restaurando para otra ocasión. Papá le hizo modificaciones—.

—¿Qué le hizo? —Preguntó Harry curioso. Pero su pregunta quedó respondida cuando entro.

El auto tenía la tapicería original pero las comodidades modernas y todo estaba automatizado. El motor también había sido convertido en un híbrido. Harry miró interrogante a su novio, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Papá es un poco ecologista, pero no me quejo de las modificaciones. Me ahorrara comprar gasolina seguido—Harry sonrió y Severus arrancó, llevándolos a su hogar.

Ron Weasley estaba observándolos y rumiando por no poder encontrar solo a Harry, y sabía que su “amigo” ya había cambiado la cerradura de su habitación. Ya había intentado entrar. Se fue de ahí luego de ver que no podía entrar a la casa sin alertar a los vecinos de su presencia.

* * *

Lord Voldemort, el genio del terror, estaba mirando por su balcón en su casa de New Hampshire, pensando en los ganadores de su concurso. Él no había querido hacerlo, pero su manager le aconsejo hacerlo, sobre todo porque sus contratos estaban algo detenidos por el momento y necesitaban algo de publicidad para su nueva película.

La idea era hacer el concurso solo en Estados Unidos, pero sus publicistas lo extendieron a Canadá y el Reino Unido.

Su natal Inglaterra.

Y ahora pensaba en lo fortuito del asunto. Los ganadores del concurso eran dos jóvenes cineastas de una escuela de Escocia, uno de ellos, una joven promesa por más de un motivo.

Lord Voldemort sonrió. Era hora de volver a casa.


	8. The Fly (On The Soup)

Ronald Weasley había ganado a pulso el apodo de “La Mosca”. Estaba jodiendo todo el día y a todas horas. Sus maestros ya lo habían sacado de cada clase donde compartía salón con Harry, que afortunadamente, eran pocas, y otra donde compartía salón con Severus. Otro par de clases le fueron negadas luego de que interrumpió a gritos por decirle por el celular a su novia (ex-novia oficialmente ahora), que fuera a buscar su maldito tiempo aparte con el idiota de Krum, como la puta que era.

De más esta decir que fue vetado de sus clases por todo el semestre y corría el riesgo de ser suspendido de manera definitiva. Mientras tanto, tenía que ver a un psicólogo escolar como parte de su castigo, aunque la decano estaba más que molesta por esto, ella quería verlo fuera de la institución.

Hermione estuvo inconsolable pero de alguna forma, liberada. Ron era un pésimo novio, pero desgraciadamente, ella estaba en un momento vulnerable cuando empezaron a salir y luego… luego fue demasiado cómodo continuar la relación, hasta que ella empezó a tener amigos varones.

Draco no era un caso aislado, había sido solo el más notorio de los berrinches de su novio. Se quejaba del tiempo que pasaba con sus compañeros varones y en ocasiones, del tiempo que le dedicaba a sus amigas mujeres como Fleur, una chica de último semestre que estaba ofreciéndole una recomendación para cuando saliera. Ron se quejó de ella, amargamente, con Hermione y Hermione, por llevar la fiesta en paz, le dijo que dejaría de frecuentarla, pero solo lo hizo a escondidas.

Ron fue la razón de que muchos de sus amigos no la invitaran a ninguna fiesta, y desde que se enteraron de la ruptura, su celular había estado en constante actividad, al grado de tener que silenciarlo antes de entrar a alguna clase y contestar los mensajes y llamadas entre clase y clase. La mejor invitación era a una fiesta en la Mansión de Draco, quien por fin se animó a hacer una.

Hermione respiraba la libertad que no tenia desde hace años, justo los que llevaba con Ron. Envió un mensaje a Draco, diciendo que iría a la fiesta, planeada para el primer fin de semana de octubre.

* * *

Harry se encontró con un descubrimiento, que en realidad era la refrendación de algo que ya había notado, incluyendo Severus quién le hizo notar el patrón. Sin Ron, sus amigos se multiplicaron. No es que no tuviera amigos, sino que los tenia pero nunca los veía.

En la última semana, quitando el tiempo que dedicaban a sus clases y a sus escarceos amorosos, ya habían ido a un par de fiestas y tenían invitaciones amontonadas a diversos planes. Sin Ron haciendo su campaña anti-Snape (seguía haciéndola, pero sin Harry como su amigo, nadie le ponía atención), los demás estudiantes empezaron a entender un poco el tipo de carácter y humor de Severus.

Severus ahora tenia algunos amigos propios, casi todos del laboratorio de tecnología y anime, ya que tenia un proyecto de un animatronic para otra película de terror. Harry estaba empezando una amistad tentativa con dos chicas del taller de literatura “para chicas” (un género que leía de vez en cuando y que con Ron siempre se sintió impelido a ocultar) y un chico muy agradable del taller de anime de Luna. Era un tanto molesto con su manía de dibujar todo a su alrededor pero bastante tolerable cuando se le conocía. Colín era bastante agradable cuando empezaba a calmarse.

La noticia de la fiesta de Draco les llego como un mensaje urgente. Y vaya que lo era. Estaban a principios de octubre y la familia de Draco estaba ofreciendo esta fiesta en honor de un amigo de la escuela y cuando leyeron quien era el amigo, casi se van de espaldas.

Resultaba que los Malfoy mayores habían estudiado en Hogwarts por la misma época que Lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre real era Tom Riddle. Draco los estaba invitando para que pudieran hablar con él antes de la premiación. Ambos aceptaron inmediatamente.

* * *

Ron estaba furioso cuando se entero de la fiesta de Draco y vio que no estaba invitado. No le fue enviado el mensaje y su celular había estado muerto desde que se supo que Harry ya no era más su amigo. ¿Es que Harry no entendía que ellos debían seguir siendo mejores amigos? ¿Hermione no veía que él era el mejor partido para ella? ¿Qué nadie querría a una chica tan fea y sabelotodo? Y Harry ¿No veía que Snape estaba alienándolo y alejándolo de su mejor amigo?

En la mente de Ron, Snape era la raíz de todos sus problemas. Antes de que el fuereño llegara, todo en su vida era perfecto, tenía novia, un mejor amigo y tenia su escuela. Ahora no tenia novia, ni mejor amigo y había sido suspendido de la universidad, además de tener que ir con un loquero que insistía en hacerle pruebas extrañas.

Ron había “olvidado” asistir a sus ultimas dos sesiones. Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que hacerle ganar dinero fácil a ese fraude del señor Figg. Si tenía que ver con la loca Figg de los gatos que vivía cerca de la casa de Harry, entonces estaba mirando para el lado equivocado, insistiendo que debía hacerse esas pruebas.

Ahora, Ron estaba viendo maneras de colarse a la fiesta de Draco. Necesitaba traer a Harry de vuelta y de paso, a Hermione.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba disfrutando de la fiesta que ofrecieron en su honor sus antiguos compañeros, los Malfoy. Narcissa y Lucius eran parte de la maquinaria de la nobleza. Su familia estaba tan metida en ese pantano como la suya. No es que se quejara, le había servido bien en un momento dado de su vida, pero sin una esposa a su lado, el titulo se perdería y desde aquella mujer… él nunca quiso intentar casarse. No había una mujer a su altura, excepto ella.

Fue cuando volteo sus ojos (y otras partes de su cuerpo) hacia los hombres y encontró una fuente inagotable de placeres que su condición anterior de heredero, le había negado. Su actual amante y uno de sus más elevados miembros de su equipo de marketing, Sirius Black, era un “pedazo de hombre”: cabello largo, negro y ondulado, tatuajes por todo su atlético cuerpo y una sonrisa a juego que recordaba un poco a Timothy Dalton.

Sirius, estaba hablando con uno de los asociados de Lucius. Un tal Remus Lupin, que tenia una fabrica de parafernalia de Halloween bastante redituable.

Fue entonces cuando los vio, a sus ganadores, a sus jóvenes talentos. Las fotografías de los expedientes no les hacían justicia, ambos hermosos, ambos un bocado prohibido que él quería probar. Luego estaban esos ojos, uno como la noche profunda y el otro como esmeraldas pulidas. Se imagino a esos dos en su cama y a Sirius grabándolos y sintió su boca secarse de anticipación.

La mejor decisión: regresar a Inglaterra. Hace tiempo que no tenía una buena cacería.

* * *

Draco estaba observando hacia el jardín, ya que algo en su interior le decía que la fiesta estaba yendo “demasiado bien”. Había procurado invitar a mucha gente para darles a Harry y Severus, la posibilidad de ir formando contactos y de paso, conocer a uno de sus héroes de forma “no incomoda” o al menos, no tan incomoda.

Lord Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, estaba hablando con ambos y parecían estarse llevando bien ¿Acaso Riddle estaba coqueteándoles? Pues si no lo estaba haciendo, eso parecía. Los toques “casuales”, la sonrisa torcida… ¡Dios, Riddle era tan gay como él! Al menos bisexual. Ver eso lo estaba poniendo incomodo y busco la seguridad de la vista de los jardines de su hogar, para no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

En las sombras, alcanzó a distinguir algo. Una figura recortada contra la luz de la luna y la iluminación de los jardines. No fue hasta que estuvo un poco más cerca que noto el cabello rojo. Weasley.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Ronald Weasley no había cejado en su empeño de separar a Harry de Severus y francamente, esto empezaba a ponerse espeluznante. La forma obsesiva en que estaba comportándose, le recordaba fuertemente a Annie Wilkes y la forma en que trato a Hermione. Sencillamente horrible.

A Draco no le fallaba su mente cuando esta le gritaba que tendría que vigilar a Ron Weasley en el futuro y tener un plan de contingencia cuando todo estallara. Mientras tanto, ordeno a uno de sus guardaespaldas sacar al intruso y Crabbe Sr. simplemente asintió en su dirección y salió a encargarse de la molesta mosca. Incluso Crabbe Sr. sabía de Ron gracias a su hijo Vincent.

Incluso alguien tan poco brillante como él, sabía que no se debía tratar a la novia de uno como basura. Esa era la única sabiduría que poseía y le había dado casi 30 años de feliz matrimonio con su esposa Nadine. No concebía como alguien podía tratar mal a quien se amaba.

Crabbe Sr. sonrió mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Nadie trataba mal a una dama y mientras la señorita Granger no podía clamar por sangre, Crabbe Sr. no tenía esas limitaciones.

* * *

—¡Suéltame mastodonte sin cerebro! —Gritaba Ron, revolviéndose en el aire. Había olvidado que Draco tenia seguridad privada en su mansión.

Colarse había sido relativamente fácil, ya que él y sus hermanos solían robarse las manzanas y calabazas de algunos huertos en las afueras de la ciudad y un muro y un par de perros no eran rivales para la férrea vigilancia del granjero Filch y su maldita gata. El vejete era ágil para su edad y solía cargar escopeta y cuando esta fallaba, tenia tridentes ocultos por toda su granja, así como un hacha.

Entonces, habiendo logrado llegar a la casa principal, todo lo que tenia que hacer era localizar una ventana y colarse a la fiesta, llevar a Harry a una habitación y convencerlo de que acabara esta idiotez. Pero se había olvidado de los mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle Sr.

Quería patearse a sí mismo, pero no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Crabbe Sr. lo dejó caer sin cuidado y Ron se estaba levantando sobre sus rodillas cuando Crabbe lo pateo en el trasero al tiempo que le decía que “no era bienvenido” y que la siguiente vez, no dudaría en llamar a las autoridades… y a su madre.

Ron palideció. Su madre de por si no estaba feliz con él. No quería saber que le haría cuando se enterara que intento entrar a la Mansión Malfoy sin haber sido invitado.

Se fue de ahí bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Crabbe Sr. y rumiando por lo bajo sobre su maldita suerte. Ya encontraría la manera de lograr que Harry viera la razón.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Draco Malfoy estaba contactando a algunas personas, amigas de su padre. Una de esas amistades era un policía de Scotland Yard, especializado en delincuentes psicóticos. Necesitaba su opinión sobre el comportamiento del otrora mejor amigo de su ahora, mejor amigo.

* * *

El señor Figg estaba complicado, Ronald no había asistido a un par de sesiones y su progreso, sinceramente, era inexistente. El chico tenía severos problemas, entre ellos el control de impulsos y sus emociones volátiles. Nunca, en toda su carrera, había tenido a un chico con esa combinación.

Normalmente tenia al “adulto joven” conflictuado, que se debatía entre dos decisiones igual de frívolas y banales pero que en ese momento, para él o ella, significaban el mundo. Milton Figg había oído de todo en ese aspecto. Las amigas que compartían el mismo novio sin saberlo; el novio que tenia dos chicas y quería que ambas se llevaran bien; el adolescente, hombre o mujer, que no se llevaba bien con sus padres; drogas, sexo con varias parejas, infidelidades, cambios de orientación sexual y finalmente, los volátiles.

Los volátiles eran aquellos jóvenes cuyas emociones eran como un petardo, de mecha muy corta. Normalmente su problema se resolvía con algunas técnicas de relajación, terapia convencional para saber las motivaciones detrás de sus emociones y eso normalmente les daba control sobre las mismas. En casos severos, recomendaba medicación y siempre le había funcionado… hasta que llegó Ron.

El joven tenía un problema más profundo de raíz, no era simplemente volátil. Tenía un sentido torcido de la propiedad y pensaba que sus amigos y pareja eran SUYOS. Es decir, un caso de celos patológico, pero Milton creía que estaba aún más profundo que eso. Si no se equivocaba, Ronald no estaba lidiando con el hecho de que era bisexual.

No estaba enamorado de su ahora ex-novia, pero había disfrutado de tener novia, el sexo, el tener a alguien como apoyo, pero Milton estaba convencido, y por lo poco que había revelado Ronald en sus sesiones, de que su afecto estaba dirigido hacia su “mejor amigo” Harry.

Mientras a Hermione la había celado contra el “malvado estudiante de intercambio búlgaro”, con Harry era un sentido de propiedad más marcado. Harry al parecer, era una mariposa social y era extraño que no hubiera tenido una pareja formal en toda su vida, y apenas un intento de novia, antes de que apareciera Severus.

Severus era un buen chico, su madre le había pagado para darle un par de sesiones, más que nada para ayudarlo con la transición entre vivir en la pobreza y ahora la riqueza. Severus era simplemente reservado, muy maduro para su edad y a pesar de sus gustos “inusuales”, había logrado encontrar una pareja en Harry y parecían ser una pareja establecida.

Sin embargo, Ronald había exhibido un comportamiento reprobable, por decir lo menos. Había básicamente hecho que su “amigo” decidiera entre él y Severus. Evidentemente, Harry se decidió por su pareja y a partir de ahí, Ronald fue cayendo en una espiral autodestructiva y estaba empezando a llegar a limites peligrosos si sus últimas sesiones revelaban algo.

Milton pensaba que Ronald estaba bordeando los limites y que podía empezar a creer que sin Severus, todo volvería a la normalidad, podía intentar matar a Severus. Y Milton supo por que no podía catalogar a Ronald Weasley como simplemente volátil, Ronald estaba exhibiendo las características de un psicópata.

Con eso en mente, llamó por teléfono a su mentor, pidiéndole consejo sobre como hacer que Ronald pudiera ser examinado o en caso de extrema necesidad, internado sin la necesidad de ser autorizado por sus padres. Luego de hablar con él, estaba en una dicotomía. ¿Debía avisar a las autoridades escolares sobre el peligro? Necesitaba primero evaluar a Ronald y eso solo se lograría de una manera, forzandolo.


	9. Cycle Of Ploting

La universidad Hogwarts estaba exultante, faltaban unos días para Halloween y esa fecha justamente, era la que había sido seleccionada para la ceremonia de premiación. Dolores Umbridge, quizás invadida por una inspiración divina, sugirió que la ceremonia fuera efectuada en el castillo y la junta lo aprobó, luego de que Albus diera su apoyo, lo cual era inusual dado el historial de enemistad entre ambos.

Sin embargo, Albus tenía que aceptar que la idea de Dolores era buena. Mantenían ese edificio por su “valor familiar” para la universidad pero en realidad, dejaba un buen hueco en el presupuesto cada año, y una premiación de un concurso de cine de terror no podía pedir mejor locación. La fiesta sería en el centro del campus, al lado de la “Casa Usher”. Albus se rio cuando supo como la había bautizado Severus y pronto, toda la escuela había rebautizado la ruinosa casa, con ese nombre.

Dado que dos profesores “enemigos” habían hecho una tregua con respecto a la fiesta, los demás de la junta simplemente dieron su aprobación y se sugirió un comité de alumnos para hacer la planeación de al fiesta posterior a la entrega de la presea.

Lo que no sabían es que Dolores Umbridge tenía su propia agenda y estaba dispuesta a dejar que usaran el castillo por la publicidad que generaría. Dolores quería ser la alcalde de la ciudad y lo mejor para lograrlo era tener un puesto en la universidad. Los últimos diez alcaldes de la ciudad habían sido parte de la junta, profesores o decanos de la universidad. Varios de ellos, habían escalado posiciones políticas hasta la cámara de los comunes en el parlamento.

Albus también tenia su propia agenda, pero lejos, muy lejos de la de Umbridge. La junta había estado reuniéndose en secreto sin varios miembros de la misma, aquellos que estaban en contra de derribar los edificios viejos por ese simple hecho. Muchas veces, la junta había estado intentando demoler la “Casa Usher” sin lograrlo, pero solo por que la casa era estructuralmente sólida a pesar de haber quedado en ruinas. El castillo era algo diferente.

Mientras las partes grandes y los salones principales estaban bien estructuralmente, varias de las torres ya no, necesitaban una restauración completa y la junta por fin vio una forma de deshacerse del castillo, alegando que si se iba a pagar una demolición, saldría más económica si esta era total y luego podrían usar los terrenos liberados para construir algo más acorde a la universidad.

El plan de Albus era simple, hacer del castillo una parada turística, de forma que se convirtiera en una fuente de ingresos permanente para la universidad. De ahí la razón de haber metido a sus dos más talentosos alumnos al concurso sin consultarles, de ahí su sugerencia de que se les permitiera filmar en el castillo, para demostrar que podía ser más que una ruina interesante. Si Lord Voldemort veía el potencial, quizás lo usaría para sus películas y sería una publicidad positiva para el castillo y de paso, la Casa Usher.

Mientras toda la junta se retiraba, Albus se encaminó hacia su amado castillo. Él sabía que uno de sus ancestros descendía de los nobles originales de Hogwarts, solo que su ancestro había sido bastardo y por ende, jamás pudo ostentar el título. Ahora ya no había un título que heredar pero con Dios como testigo, él iba a luchar por conservar la propiedad de sus ancestros.

Le dio unas palmaditas amorosas al castillo y le prometió visitarlo pronto. Cuatro fantasmas que solían ir entre el castillo y la casa, observaron al hombre irse, sabiendo que aun había un campeón para ellos entre los vivos.

Albus no había sido discreto con sus planes cuando se los contaba al castillo, como si fuera una entidad viva, bastante cercano y lejano en la realidad. Pero sus planes no cayeron en oídos sordos. Los fantasmas también lucharían por sus hogares y sabían que tendrían que ayudar a aquellos lindos muchachos de la otra vez.

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw veía desde las sombras como limpiaban y atendían su amado castillo para la premiación. Rowena era la vigía designada mientras Godric y Salazar procuraban mantener la actividad paranormal al mínimo donde instalarían los cables y Helga procuraba que las flores de los jardines aledaños al castillo se vieran hermosos… no, gloriosos.

Entre los cuatro fantasmas, intentaban ayudar como podían a que este evento fuera un éxito. De eso dependía el que su amado castillo siguiera en pie. Además, si el plan de Albus funcionaba, tendrían que convivir con los humanos, y esta era una buena práctica. Salazar refunfuñaba pero Godric lo ayudaba a ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente, ¡Habría muchas oportunidades de asustar a las personas! Eso pareció hacer el truco.

El castillo estaba listo y ya solo faltaba instalar las últimas cosas, hacer las pruebas de sonido al día siguiente y el día de Halloween, Hogwarts sería la sede de un evento de talla mundial. Nada mal para una escuela que aunque estaba entre las mejores de animación y cine, no destacaba tanto en las otras carreras. Esto debería atraer la atención del país hacía ellos.

* * *

Los Prince estaban ultimando los toques de la fiesta para su hijo y su novio, habían invitado a todos sus amigos y les habían dado carta libre a ambos para que invitar a cualquier persona que consideraran debía asistir. Ambos chicos estaban extasiados, ya que aunque habían asistido a fiestas, nunca habían tenido una propia, Severus porque jamás tuvo tantos amigos como ahora y Harry, bueno, ya no quería acordarse de él, aunque había invitado al resto de los Weasley. No iba a condenar a los demás por causa de uno solo.

Ron había estado inusualmente apagado y eso le parecía bien a Harry, pero a Severus no. Si de algo sabía Severus, era que la gente celosa raramente claudicaba en su empeño de obtener la totalidad de una persona. Era algo psicológico y la persona celosa no podría superar esos sentimientos sin ayuda. Por lo que sabía, y por lo que había observado, Severus estaba seguro de que Ronald no había asistido a la ayuda psicológica que le “sugirieron” ir.

No, el silencio de Ron era más cercano al “silencio antes de la tormenta” y Severus temía que podría pasar cuando estallara.

Harry estaba simplemente feliz de que todo estuviera tranquilo.

* * *

Ronald tuvo que hacer cambios en su plan original. Sencillamente no se podía simplemente ir hasta la casa de Harry y llevarlo lejos para hacerle ver la verdad, ya que Snape siempre estaba ahí. A últimas fechas, Harry jamás era visto sin Severus y eso complicaba sus planes.

Pero había un lugar donde tendrían que estar separados por al menos un momento, la premiación. Y si no podía durante la premiación, aún estaba la fiesta después en el campus. En ambos casos, tendría la oportunidad de tener a Harry a solas y convencerlo. Con Harry de vuelta, Hermione volvería al redil y todo se acomodaría a su cauce natural. Y si no podía llevarse a Harry… bueno, siempre estaba el plan B y para eso ya tenia los medios para efectuarlos.

Con una sonrisa maniaca, puso el cuchillo de caza de su hermano Charlie en la caja junto con el arma de su padre. Siempre existía la opción de desaparecer a Severus.

* * *

Tom Riddle estaba mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Luego de su fiesta, Narcissa Malfoy insistió en darle asilo y tuvo que ceder ante los “caprichos” de la dama. No es que le incomodara, los dos muchachos estaban siendo bastante receptivos a sus atenciones y si Riddle tenía algo que decir, es que estaban a punto de caer.

Sirius estaba en la cama con su nuevo “amigo”, Remus. Un hombre de cabello rubio castaño y ojos ambarinos, muy raros y hermosos, que había sido una interesante y bienvenida adquisición en su cama. Riddle había disfrutado de la inclusión del hombre y Sirius los miraba copular con interés y luego se unió a ambos, haciendo un delicioso trio. Esa era la razón de que conservará a Sirius como su amante, estaba dispuesto a probar, estirar los límites y hasta ahora, no lo había decepcionado.

Pero quitando de lado el placer sexual, Sirius era un verdadero tiburón en los negocios y su “negocio” había crecido con su ayuda. Su nombre ya era reconocido pero Sirius lo llevó más lejos todavía. Aun así, tenia un rato que su carrera se había estancado y ya no era contratado. Los peligros de la mitificación.

Los guionistas creían que era demasiado exigente, los animadores casi se lanzaban a sus pies y luego se decepcionaban cuando veían lo duro que era realmente trabajar con él. era algo paradójico, solía ser más comprensivo con las fallas de los guionistas que con los animadores. En fin, había tantas variables sobre su arte, que había una serie de mitos alrededor de él y nadie se atrevía a entrar en su “mente” y hacer un trabajo conjunto.

Esa era la razón de que su carrera estuviera estancada, pero todo iba a cambiar con este premio. Ver que no era tan estirado como todos pensaban, le abriría las puertas a proyectos nuevos y a estos jóvenes, las puertas de los productores. Tenían talento y eran un equipo bastante compenetrado, independientemente de su relación amorosa. Y ambos eran tan inocentemente tentadores.

Harry olía exactamente a la pureza intocada, virgen. Severus era inocente pero no virgen, tenía esa mirada de quien fue decepcionado en la vida. Demasiado visto, demasiado probado en una corta edad. El reconocía eso en Severus, por que el mismo lo vio en sí mismo cuando busco otro camino al impuesto por sus padres. Lo único positivo de su titulo fue su compromiso arreglado, o al menos lo hubiera sido si solo ella lo hubiera aceptado, pero se fue con aquel chico popular y nunca la volvió a ver.

—¿Qué haces tan pensativo? Ven a la cama—Sirius agarro por detrás a su amante, sabiendo bien en lo que pensaba y lo profundo que iban sus pensamientos hacia el pasado. Tom sonrió, viendo a Sirius darle besos a sus hombros. Remus estaba bostezando y desperezándose y cuando lo logro, le dedico una sonrisa lasciva—Anda, ven a descansar… a menos que quieras que hagamos algo más… movido—.

Tom sonrió cuando Remus tendió una de sus manos en una abierta invitación. La vida estaba empezando a ser buena y si sus coqueteos funcionaban, tendría una noche inolvidable con aquellos deliciosos jovencitos.

Arrastro a Sirius con él y se unieron con Remus quien estaba bastante despierto ahora. Aunque iban a tener que dormir hasta casi la noche, afortunadamente tenían un secretario muy eficiente y la chica Granger había sido una gran adición al equipo universitario. Ella organizo una tarea titánica y la hizo posible, quizás había espacio para ella en su equipo legal en un futuro.


	10. Creature Feature

El gran día había llegado y Eileen Prince se estaba llevando la sorpresa de su vida. El héroe de su hijo era justamente aquel joven que había rechazado, aquel que sus padres habían elegido para ella. Ella, sin embargo, había elegido a Tobías, no por que fuera el chico popular, sino por que en el fondo, era alguien sensible.

No había visto a Riddle en más de veinte años y los mismos, habían sido generosos con él. Se le veía bien. Tobías por otra parte, más que sorprendido estaba molesto. No furioso, solo molesto. Al final, él estaba casado con Eileen y ella no pudo ser “desheredada” por sus padres, así que seguía siendo una Lady y seguía siendo su esposa, por alguna razón.

Tobías sabía sus pecados pero había una cosa de la cual no tenía duda, bueno un par de cosas, él amaba a Eileen y ella lo amaba de igual forma. A pesar de todo lo que vivieron. Riddle estaba molesto también.

Sabía perfectamente que Severus era el hijo de Eileen Prince y Tobías Snape, ya que en cuanto vio su foto en el expediente, fue como si retrocediera en el tiempo y viera la cara de su amada en un cuerpo varonil. Los Destinos si que eran caprichosos. Él siempre había tenido predilección por los hombres y esporádicamente por las mujeres, después de Eileen, solo los hombres. Y ahora ella tenía un hijo hermoso.

También conoció a los Potter, una pareja muy dispareja pero que de alguna extraña forma funcionaban. Remus y Sirius conectaron con la pareja inmediatamente y se asombro de ver que Sirius estaba disfrutando genuinamente de la conversación de la pareja. Quizás estaba juzgando apresuradamente a los Potter, después de todo, de algún lado tenia que haber heredado la genialidad.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo con algunos contratiempos que misteriosamente fueron resueltos: primero, se había desconectado el generador que surtía electricidad al proyector y los efectos de luces y luego, la presentación final de los créditos pareció tener un show de luces que fue cambiado a ultimo minutos con algunos hologramas, que dicho sea todo, le dieron realce a la película.

Estaban en la “hora del cóctel” previo a la fiesta en el campus cuando Harry desapareció de la vista y Severus estaba frenético buscándolo. Finalmente apareció algo aturdido y dijo que creyó oír algo pero al final solo fue un gato y luego de darle un dulce beso a Severus, ambos se unieron a sus padres y les enseñaban la placa que se mando a grabar para ellos explícitamente y se develaba otra donde se agradecía a la universidad por los servicios prestados.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió ante esto mientras Riddle decía a la prensa sobre el magnífico castillo que poseía la universidad y que viendo lo que los muchachos habían logrado con escaso presupuesto, estaba interesado en rodar algunos proyectos en el campus y quizás algunas locaciones del pueblo. Albus suspiró complacido, su plan estaba funcionando y se retiro de ahí, con rumbo a la fiesta, su nieta estaba supervisando los preparativos de la fiesta y Xenophilius se había ofrecido a ayudar y Dios sabia que el hombre era algo… peculiar. Y viniendo de él, eso era decir algo.

Dolores Umbridge estaba complacida, ya que todos comentaban el buen espectáculo (que ella ignoraba que los muchachos habían preparado y ellos juraban que no tenían idea de donde salió) y la magnifica universidad que ella administraba. Sus planes estaban realizándose correctamente y ella suspiro. Era hora de asistir a una fiesta y ver que todo saliera perfecto.

* * *

Milton Figg estaba buscando desesperadamente a la decano para solicitarle la presencia policial. Él podía llamar perfectamente a la policía pero no podía dejarles entrar al campus. Había una regla de que la universidad tenia a sus propias autoridades, pero Milton sabía que esto no lo podían manejar. Los servicios del sanatorio mental de Hogsmeade ya estaban listos, pero necesitaban que la policía amagara al sospechoso.

Todo fue por que Milton, haciendo caso al consejo de su mentor, fue hasta la residencia Weasley y conoció a los padres de Ronald, luego de explicarles la situación y que tenia algunas dudas sobre su diagnóstico, convenció a Molly de que le permitiera entrar al cuarto del muchacho, que no estaba en casa, afortunadamente.

Milton no encontró nada inusual al principio, posters casi pornográficos y algunos de autos en las paredes, libros de ficción y uno que otro de terror, consolas de videojuegos algo gastadas, ropa sucia por doquier, en fin, todo lo normal de un hombre joven recién salido de la adolescencia. Fue hasta que vio algo sobresaliendo de debajo de la silla llena de ropa del muchacho que su curiosidad innata y un pulso debajo de su piel, le indico que las respuestas que buscaba estaban ahí, así que jalo la caja que estaba muy bien camuflada entre la ropa colgando. Milton lamento haber abierto esa caja de pandora, pero no tanto como lo lamentaría si no avisaba a las autoridades.

Los Weasley no estaban creyendo nada de lo que les estaba diciendo Milton mientras hablaba a las autoridades locales y al sanatorio mental. Ambos padres estaban temiendo por su cachorro y Milton sentía pena por ellos, pero su hijo necesitaba ayuda o haría algo increíblemente estúpido y que afectaría más vidas que la de él.

Arthur y Molly se quedaron solos mientras Milton corría hasta su auto y se iba a toda velocidad. Los Weasley estaban confundidos y preocupados. Llamaron a todos sus hijos y en menos de 20 minutos, toda su prole, excepto Ronald, estaba en la sala de su casa.

—Muchachos, no estamos enojados con ustedes o Ronald, pero el psicólogo de la universidad vino haciendo unas preguntas y salió de aquí haciendo acusaciones y se llevó una caja que no sabemos que contiene—Empezó Arthur y cayó, no sabiendo bien como continuar.

—¿De qué acusaron a Ronnie, papá? —Bill preguntó, sabiendo que su padre no se preocuparía, a menos que creyera un poco en lo que dijo el psicólogo.

—El señor Figg cree que Ronald esta obsesionado con Harry y su novio y que piensa que si convence a Harry de dejarlo, toda su vida se acomodará mágicamente a como estaba—.

—¿Hay más, no es cierto? —Charlie casi podía saber lo que seguía.

—¡Ese lunático acuso a tu hermano de querer secuestrar a Harry! ¡O peor! ¡Matar a ese muchacho Snape! —Gritó Molly. Ella estaba convencida de que su niño no podía planear algo así de sórdido, pero en el fondo, la duda la carcomía. Su Ronnie estaba muy cambiado desde que Harry empezó a hacerse amigo de Severus y más cuando se convirtieron en pareja.

—¡Si es capaz! —Gritaron los gemelos al unisonó.

—Tu no lo ves bien mamá, pero Ron esta más que obsesionado con Harry, cree que Harry es “Suyo” ¿Entiendes? —Dijo Fred.

—Nos pidió el cañón de bromas que construimos y le dijimos que tenia un defecto e igual se lo llevó cuando nos volteamos—Contestó George.

—Ese cañón lo dejamos de usar por que la potencia estaba fallando al igual que la mira, si estabas a cierta distancia del objetivo podías lastimarlo seriamente. Estaban a dos autos de distancia de él, mamá, si no fuera por que Neville lo jaló cuando disparo, los proyectiles hubieran lastimado seriamente a Severus y Harry—Terminó Fred mientras George asentía hacia su madre.

—Pero… Pero… —Molly no podía creerles, no quería creerles.

—Flancito, yo soy tan culpable como tú, sabíamos que algo no estaba bien y lo dejamos solo—Contesto Arthur abrazando a su llorosa esposa, que por fin había visto la luz. Su Ron, su niño, estaba enfermo y ella no lo había visto.

—Podemos quedarnos y culparnos mutuamente por no ver las señales, pero el caso es que el psicólogo salió corriendo de aquí, ¿no es así? —Arthur asintió a su hijo Charlie—Lo que quiere decir que lo que estuviera planeando Ron va a hacerlo esta noche, que casualmente es cuando hay una ceremonia de premiación y una fiesta, ambos eventos llenos de gente, en lugares públicos. Si quiere secuestrar a Harry es un buen lugar para hacerlo, ahora queda una duda ¿Cómo podría amagar a Harry si se niega a ir con él? Harry ya no confía en Ron, eso es seguro, no después de gritarle puta a Hermione—.

—¡Mi arma! —Dijo Arthur y corrió a buscar el arma que le habían dado al retirarse de la policía, no estaba—¡No esta! —.

Charlie tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue hasta su cuarto a buscar sus cosas y le faltaba su cuchillo de caza—¡Tampoco esta mi cuchillo! —.

—Dos armas, tiene dos armas—Dijo Percy—¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que encontrarlo e intentar convencerlo o ayudar a la policía en todo caso. ¡Lo pueden matar si ofrece resistencia! —.

Arthur fue a encender el auto mientras sus hijos convencían a su madre y hermana de que esperaran en la casa, en caso de que Ron regresara, y las instaron a traer con ellas un arma, al menos el sartén de hierro de Molly o el trofeo de oratoria de Ginny que pesaba como dos kilos.

Los Weasley salieron a buscar a su oveja descarriada.

* * *

Milton Figg llegó justo cuando la policía arribaba, los enfermeros del sanatorio mental ya estaba ahí y solo faltaba la Decano que no contestaba su celular. La necesitaba desesperadamente o esta noche iba a terminar en tragedia.

Cuando abrió la caja encontrada en la habitación de Ronald, sintió escalofríos. Era una serie de fotos de Harry y Severus donde la parte de Severus estaba pintada, o tachada o sencillamente quemada con cigarro. Había una serie de fotos de Harry, rodeado de palabras que significaban afecto, en un sentido posesivo extremo. Luego estaban fotos de su ex-novia Hermione con la palabra PUTA escrita por todos lados y otras donde se dibujó a si mismo, detrás de ella, violándola y con textos de dominio sobre ella. Al final de la caja, estaba un volante sobre la ceremonia de premiación en la universidad y escrito en él, estaba la palabra “¡Bingo!”.

El joven estaba más allá del tratamiento convencional y era evidente que su obsesión no tenia que ver con Harry sino con algo subyacente en su psique, algo de su infancia muy probablemente, y por lo que había analizado del muchacho, tenia más que ver con su familia. Pero eso era irrelevante por el momento, tenían que encontrarlo. Harry estaba en peligro y si no lograba llevarse a Harry, era evidente que su plan B era matar al “artífice” de su desgracia, Severus.

* * *

En la fiesta en el campus, Harry estaba hablando con un par de sus nuevos amigos mientras Severus era arrastrado por otros nuevos amigos que querían saber todo sobre como era Lord Voldemort sin el misterio. Harry lo dejo disfrutar de su fama bien adquirida e iba a una de las muchas mesas de bocadillos repartidas en el lugar. Luna se había lucido y toda la decoración era como una película en blanco y negro, con detalles de colores terroríficos y sus monstruos favoritos.

Se acercó a una estatua de un clérigo “malvado” y se sorprendió del realismo hasta que la estatua se movió y le tapó la boca, arrastrándolo hacia algún lado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.


	11. Misery (Of A Young Crazy Man)

Los cuatro fantasmas de Hogwarts estaban en shock. No creían los delirios de ese muchacho, tan obsesionado con Harry y Severus. El joven pelirrojo había intentado sabotear el equipo de la proyección con el objetivo de atraer a Harry y llevárselo. Pero en cuanto se alejó, Salazar conectó el generador y la función continuó su curso.

Luego, el joven intentó arruinar el show de luces y entonces Godric convenció a los otros de “mostrarse” y dejar que los humanos creyeran que eran hologramas y todos aplaudieron la “función”. Un problema resuelto. Pero el joven seguía diciendo disparates y murmurando sus planes.

Fue entonces que alguien del staff fue a ver el equipo y decidió quedarse ahí para reparar cualquier desperfecto y el pelirrojo se fue de ahí, rumiando su mala suerte y decidiendo que tendría mejor oportunidad en la fiesta.

Los fantasmas salieron directo hacia su antigua casa y con cuidado, se mezclaron entre la población estudiantil, quienes creían que eran alguna clase de actores con trajes antiguos, o alguno de esos locos por lo vintage. No lograban localizar a Harry o a Severus entre la multitud de estudiantes, padres y demás invitados.

Finalmente, Rowena logro divisar a Harry pero no llegó a tiempo y vio como era arrastrado por el pelirrojo encapuchado y los siguió hasta ver que lo llevaba a un salón vació y cerraba con seguro detrás de él.

El joven tenía un cuchillo y amenazaba con cortar el cuello de Harry si este no lo oía, el joven le estaba dando por su lado y juro escucharlo. Rowena sabia que este joven estaba desequilibrado y terminaría mal el asunto así que llamó a sus hermanos con su “mente”, ventajas de ser fantasma, y les pidió buscar ayuda y les envió el numero de salón y el ala donde estaban.

* * *

Harry estaba asustado como el infierno. Nunca pensó que Ron estuviera así de mal. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, alguien los habría visto o al menos, lo estarían buscando. Harry temía más que Ron entrara en pánico e hiciera algo estúpido, o lo matara.

—¿Por qué Harry? Todo era perfecto, ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en el grasiento? —Ron sostenía un cuchillo contra el cuello de Harry mientras gimoteaba sobre sus desvaríos—Sabía que te gustaban hombres y mujeres ¿Pero por qué no continuar con Ginny? ¿O uno de mis hermanos? ¿Sabías que Charlie es gay? —.

Harry asintió, sabía que Charlie era gay—¿Lo ves? No tienes que estar con el grasiento—.

—Yo lo amo Ron—Ron apretó el cuchillo y le hizo una pequeña cortada, apenas un rasguño, pero era una advertencia.

—¡Cállate! ¡NO LO AMAS! ¡Tienes miedo! —Ron entonces empezó a hacer algo distinto a amenazarlo—¿Sabes cuanto te amo yo? —Harry ahora si estaba sudando frío ¿Ron lo “amaba"? ¿Desde cuándo? —¡Oh Harry! No sabes cuantas veces he imaginado besarte—.

En ese punto, Ron empezó a darle besos a la nuca de Harry y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello—Usaste el champú de manzanas verdes. ¿Sabes que ese aroma me fascina? —Ron presiono su entrepierna hacia Harry y este sintió la dureza de su ex-amigo presionando en su trasero. Harry estaba empezando a sentir terror.

>> No quería que fuera así cuando me confesara, pero te puedo convencer Harry… sentirás placer, lo prometo—.

Ron metió mano dentro del pantalón de Harry mientras presionaba el cuchillo en su cuello y logró agarrar el miembro flácido de Harry, intentando masturbarlo. Estuvo intentando poner duro a Harry por algunos minutos y finalmente se dio por vencido. Harry se sentía violado. ¿Este era Ron en realidad?

>> ¿¡No te pones duro!? ¿¡Y por él!? ¿¿Por él sí!? ¡PUES QUIERO LO MISMO QUE TUVO ÉL! —Harry ahora si entro en pánico.

Ron seguía presionando el cuchillo en su cuello al tiempo que se sacó el miembro, diciéndole a Harry lo buena puta que sería para él. Empezó a sacarle el cinturón a su víctima para quitarle los pantalones. Logro quitárselo y ya estaba bajándole el cierre. Cuando sus calzoncillos se negaron a bajar entre los pantalones arrugados que no cayeron completamente al suelo, Ron se frustro y quito ligeramente el agarre del cuchillo en el cuello y Harry aprovechó para golpear con su codo a Ron.

Funciono. Su codo conecto con el estómago de Ron y este lo soltó, no sin dejarle un rasguño más grande y Harry se subió en segundos los pantalones y empezó a correr por el salón hacía una ventana cuando se escuchó un gruñido del que alguna vez fuera su “casi hermano”.

>>¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO! —Harry notó que las ventanas estaban cerradas con seguro y no tendría tiempo de abrirlas de forma normal.

—¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NO VOY A IR NINGÚN LADO CONTIGO! —Dijo Harry poniéndose detrás del escritorio y buscando desesperadamente entre los cajones algo con que defenderse y lo encontró: una esfera de vidrio y un desodorante en aerosol.

Cuando Ron estuvo al tiro, Harry lo roció sin dudarlo y cegó a Ron el tiempo suficiente para usar la esfera y romper una ventana. Salió de ahí, rasgándose el brazo con uno de los vidrios pero era mejor herido que muerto o, Harry tragó saliva, violado.

Ron ya se había recuperado de su ceguera temporal y empezó a perseguir a Harry ¿De dónde demonios sacó un arma? Harry estaba seguro de que esta vez sí moriría si Ron lo alcanzaba y corrió más rápido, esperando encontrar a alguien, o algo donde esconderse.

Escucho a la gente en la fiesta y corrió hacia ellos, seguro de que Ron perdería su rastro y no se atrevería a seguirlo entre la multitud... se equivocó.

Harry entro en la multitud y Ron lo siguió. Estaba tan cerca de él y de pronto, la providencia se apiado de él y Ron perdió su rastro. Harry corrió entonces y chocó con Severus.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías met…? ¿Eso es sangre? ¡Estás herido! —Severus estaba preocupado por Harry, se veía asustado hasta la muerte. Empezó a arrastrarlo hacía la enfermería, pero Harry jadeaba algo ininteligible.

—Ron… arma… esta loco… quiso violarme… —Dijo Harry entrecortadamente al final. Entonces, como conjurado, Ron salió de entre la gente y sacó el arma.

Las personas, al ver el revólver, salieron corriendo pero Severus solo puso a Harry detrás de él. Sabía que si se movían, ambos estarían muertos. Su plan era recibir las balas por Harry y que este, saliera corriendo. Un mal plan por que implicaba que seguramente sería herido o muerto por el lunático.

—¡TU! ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! —Ron entendió que mientras existiera Severus, Harry jamás volvería a él. Entonces Severus tenia que “irse”—¡MUERE! —La bala salió al menor movimiento del gatillo e iba directo al corazón de Severus cuando algo se atravesó en su camino.

Un cuerpo sólido salió de algún lado y ofreció una barrera entre él y la bala—¡NO! —Gritó Ron, pero fue tacleado por un par de policías que lo sometieron en su distracción y le quitaban las armas—¡SUELTENME! ¡EL BASTARDO DEBE MORIR! ¡ARRUINÓ MI VIDA! —.

Dos enfermeros vinieron e inyectaron a Ron con un fuerte sedante y en segundos estaba dormido profundamente. Los policías aprovecharon esto, y empezaron a despojar a Ron de cualquier otra cosa con la que pudiera hacer daño, a si mismo u otros. Los enfermeros lo subieron a una camilla y entonces entro el servicio médico del campus.

Resultó que el cuerpo sólido, se trataba del señor Riddle, quien por fortuna solo fue herido en el brazo. Cuando le pego la bala, cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza, así que lo llevarían al hospital para revisar que no estuviera más grave de lo aparente y la policía procedió a hacer los interrogatorios.

Entre el grupo de morbosos observadores, estaban llorando en distintos grados de tristeza, un grupo de pelirrojos.

* * *

Godric y Helga fueron a buscar ayuda en cuanto recibieron el mensaje mental de su hermana, Salazar fue más práctico y fue con alguien que podía hacer algo, Albus Dumbledore.

Helga encontró a Riddle y le dijo que vio algo sospechoso hacia un aula del ala Ravenclaw y este le dijo que buscarían a la decano o a la seguridad del campus. Helga asintió y estaban buscando a seguridad cuando se oyeron los gritos y ambos salieron disparados hacia el tumulto.

En otra parte, poco antes de eso, Albus Dumbledore estaba en las puertas, escuchando la explicación rápida de Milton y sabiendo que podía meterse en problemas, pero sintiendo que si no hacía nada, esto terminaría muy mal, abrió la reja y le prometió a Milton que él lidiaría con Umbridge y la junta. El grupo de policías, enfermeros y psicólogo, más Albus, corrió hacia la fiesta, seguros de que ahí estaba Ron.

No se equivocaron, la gente corría y gritaba sobre un arma y un loco y siguieron los gritos hasta dar con un enloquecido Ronald apuntando a un magullado Harry y un fiero pero asustado Severus, que protegía a Harry con su cuerpo. Los policías empezaron a rodear al sospechoso, pero antes de que pudieran intervenir, Ron disparo. El tiempo se detuvo hasta que la bala impactó con algo que no era Severus. Los policías aprovecharon la sorpresa de Ron para someterlo.

Riddle actuó por instinto, no sabía bien porqué, como si una voz se lo hubiera ordenado, sabía que eso no acabaría bien. Si lo hubiera pensado, no lo habría hecho. Se lanzó y recibió la bala por Severus. Luego se pego la cabeza en el suelo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Tom al despertar, fue el color blanco. Un color horrible en su opinión. Tenía la cabeza vendada, le dolía, y sentía su hombro izquierdo, arder como el infierno. Pero estaba vivo, innegablemente. Luego, entro un grupo de doctores y enfermeras que hablaban en susurros intentando no agravar su dolor de cabeza. Su diagnostico es que la bala entro y se atascó en un hueso, ya había sido extraída y estaba sanando bien la herida. Su cabeza por otro lado, había recibido un fuerte impacto al caer y tendría que estar en observación un par de días.

Luego de que el grupo se fue, entro todo un grupo de visitantes en caravana. Primero fue la policía para tomar su declaración y decirle que había salvado la vida de ambos jóvenes y la del tirador, ya que su distracción permitió que el chico fuera sedado y recluido en un sanatorio mental. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Luego llegó Eileen quien le dio un beso en los labios mientras su marido miraba por la ventana, dándoles algo de privacidad. Ella le agradeció por salvar a su hijo y le dijo que era bienvenido a la mansión Prince cuando gustara, pero que ese sería el único beso que recibiría de ella en los labios. Que lastima.

Autoridades de la universidad fueron los siguientes, Sirius y Remus quienes lo besaron por ser tan valiente y lo golpearon en el hombro sano por ser tan monumentalmente estúpido. La visita final del día fueron los dos jóvenes que había salvado.

Harry estaba bien y ya habían tratado sus heridas. El joven fue hasta él y lo beso. Su novio hizo lo mismo y ambos le dijeron que aunque se sentían halagados por sus atenciones, ellos eran monógamos. Quien sabe si más adelante en sus vidas, sus preferencias cambiarían, pero por ahora, ellos querían probar una relación monógama, pero sería el primero en su lista si eso cambiaba y ellos seguían juntos. Que lastima. El joven Severus se veía prometedor y Harry no se quedaba atrás.

Antes de salir, le dijeron que la fiesta se había recorrido hasta que pudiera asistir, insistencia de Eileen. Tom dijo que no se la perdería, aunque tuviera que ir en silla de ruedas. Ambos jóvenes le sonrieron y salieron.

La verdadera última visita del día, aunque Tom no los podía ver, fue de parte de cuatro fantasmas que si bien, pensaban que podían haber hecho las cosas mejor, al menos, no tuvieron que vivir con los fantasmas de dos jovencitos que aún tenían tanto por vivir y probar, ni el fantasma de un artista que seguía buscando constantemente su camino. Y entre todo el barullo y demás, algo quedaba seguro. Albus cumplió lo que prometió, su castillo estaba en el medio de la prensa y eso les garantizaría que su hogar estaba a salvo por un buen tiempo.


	12. The Harry Horror Picture Show

Tom Riddle fue recibido como había dicho a los chicos, en silla de ruedas, pero hubo una serie de chiflidos y aplausos en su honor por un montón de gente que abarrotaba la sombría, ahora alegre, mansión Prince. Su heroica hazaña ya había dado la vuelta al mundo, de mano de las redes sociales de los chicos de la universidad que filmaron su heroico acto y Sirius le dijo que tenían cualquier contrato que él quisiera.

Remus pareció que se había convertido en el tercer actor de su peculiar forma de vida y estaba feliz con eso. Ahora Remus empujaba su silla para felicitar a los chicos que, en teoría, habían sido los homenajeados. Como la fiesta era de disfraces, él iba vestido del profesor Charles Xavier, Remus de Hombre Lobo y Sirius de Perro Diabólico.

Cuando Tom vio a los chicos, casi le da una apoplejía. Severus iba disfrazado de Conde Drácula, mientras Harry iba vestido del Doctor Frank-N-Furter, se veían tan adorables, sexies y comestibles, que gimió al saber que no habían sucumbido a sus avances. Sirius y Remus le dieron su apoyo moral, pero por dentro bailaban la conga. No podían competir contra esa carne joven y deliciosa, pero ambos sabían que eran atractivos para su edad. Así que les convenía que ambos chicos estaban tan enamorados uno del otro.

Pronto, los padres de los muchachos desplazaron a estos y estaban agradeciéndole profusamente por haberlos salvado. Los Potter iban del matrimonio Monster y los Lores Prince iban del matrimonio Addams. Luego de un tiempo, Tobías separó a Sirius del grupo y le dijo que tenia una propuesta de negocios para él, algo muy lucrativo.

Sirius escuchó atentamente los planes de Tobías de convertir un pueblo moribundo en un Set de filmación enorme, ya que los edificios eran tétricos pero estaban en excelentes condiciones. Sirius quería desde cuándo establecer una productora propia y este pueblo tenia ya listos los set de ensueño que buscaban. Remus por otro lado, escuchaba junto con Tom las ideas de Albus que iba vestido de Merlín sobre qué hacer con el castillo y la casa en ruinas, mientras en la periferia, hablando con muchos políticos locales, estaba Dolores Umbridge, vestida de Hada Rosa, recordando más a los sapos que a un Hada.

Todos estaban tan entretenidos, incluso los pocos Weasley que fueron a la fiesta para ofrecer disculpas y fueron instados a quedarse, que nadie noto que los invitados de honor ya no estaban, nadie excepto Luna que sospecho un poco donde estaban cuando recordó que Severus le pidió que le consiguiera algunas cosas especiales.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos Sev? —Harry estaba curioso de a donde lo estaba guiando su novio.

—Es una sorpresa Doctor—Contestó Severus juguetón.

Cuando Severus por fin llegó a un área alejada de la mansión, Harry estaba nervioso. Los ruidos de la fiesta ya no se oían y pronto dieron con el lugar, Severus abrió la puerta y Harry estaba en shock. Severus había convertido esa alcoba en una réplica de la que había dibujado Luna en su revista yaoi.

Severus cerró la puerta con un audible sonido de click, que le aseguraba a Harry que estaban solos y encerrados en la habitación más gótica y romántica que podía imaginar.

—Sev… —Harry trago nervioso pero con anticipación. Habían hablado de tener sexo y hasta ahora, habían estado muy nerviosos para hacerlo. Pero parecía que esta noche, era la noche.

—Harry—Severus cubrió los labios de Harry con los suyos, cuidando de no lastimarlo con los "colmillos" y empezó a desatar las cuerdas del corsé de Harry, por mucho que amaba su disfraz, iba a estorbar para lo que quería hacer. Tardo un poco pero por fin pudo desatar el corsé y Harry ahora estaba desnudo del torso.

Severus se quitó su capa, los colmillos falsos y el saco, Harry estaba abriendo los botones y se notaba nervioso, Severus se quedo quieto. Harry temblaba pero no claudicó, y pronto ambos estaban desnudos del torso. Volvieron a besarse, haciendo que sus pieles entrarán en contacto y el ambiente fresco del lugar, ahora se sentía caliente.

Harry fue haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que pegó de espaldas a la cama. Despegándose de Severus, se trepó en la cama e invitó a Severus a unirse en ella. Severus no se hizo del rogar, se trepó también y siguió desnudando a Harry, quitándole el ligero y el calzoncillo del disfraz. Harry ahora estaba solo con el collar de perlas, los guantes y las medias, sus zapatos habían sido lanzados sin ceremonias apenas se trepo en la cama. Severus también había lanzado sus zapatos sin ceremonias.

Harry estaba de espaldas a la cama y Severus encima de él, aprisionándolo contra el colchón, estaba besándolo profundamente, intentando sentir todo lo que podía mientras Harry usaba sus manos para aferrarse a Severus y cuando podían, vagaban por el cuerpo de su amante, despertando sensaciones desconocidas para ambos. Un cosquilleo y una necesidad de más, de devorarse o consumirse, alguna de las dos o ambas.

Se tuvieron que separar para respirar y Severus guió las manos de Harry hacia su pantalón, quería que Harry terminara de desnudarlo. Harry ya había abierto sus pantalones y los había bajado hasta sus rodillas, llegó a los calzoncillos y Harry supo que estaba a un paso de ver el miembro de su amado, ahora sí, de frente. Despacio y con anticipación fue deslizando la prenda hacia abajo.

Un nido de pelo negro fue revelándose, empezando como solo una sombra hasta convertirse en el nicho de un pene que le hizo agua a la boca a Harry. Era como Severus, elegante, si es que ese adjetivo podía aplicarse a un pene. No había forma de describirlo más que esa.

Era bastante grande, pero no tan amenazante, grueso sin exagerar y era ligeramente más rosado que el resto de la piel de Severus, la cabeza era más gruesa que el tallo y Harry se lo llevó a la boca como si fuera una paleta. Severus siseo al contacto de esos labios sobre su sensible parte.

—¡H-Harry! —Esto era mil veces mejor de lo que imagino.

La primera experiencia sexual de Severus fue burda y sin chiste, dejándolo con la sensación de que el sexo era algo mecánico, frío… y no quiso volver a intentarlo, pero Harry… con ese sencillo chupar de sus labios, que apenas estaba rozando su sensible apéndice, lo estaba encendiendo como fuegos artificiales.

Harry profundizó su caricia y ahora estaba lamiendo, salivando y chupando con fuerza, llevando el duro apéndice tan dentro de su boca como podía, se sentía tan caliente y dulce en su boca (¡Bendito Internet y sus manuales! Pensaba Harry). Sus manos amasaban el trasero de Severus y a la vez, lo acercaban a él y Harry pudo sentir cuando Severus se tenso y el líquido caliente, espeso y ligeramente amargo que era su semen, conectó con su garganta y se trago toda la semilla de Severus.

Harry retiró el miembro aún firme de Severus y este colapso encima suyo, aprisionándolo de vuelta contra el colchón. Severus respiraba pesadamente y tenía sudor escurriéndole de la cara.

—¿Te gusto? —.

Severus jadeo y volteo a ver a su amante, solo para besarlo tan profundo que Harry estaba delirando cuando se separaron, Severus solo atino a decir—¡Dios mío! —.

Harry empujo con las piernas los pantalones de Severus hacia fuera de sus piernas y fuera de la cama. Estaba por quitarse sus guantes cuando Severus lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —.

—¿Tienes idea de lo sexy y sensual que te ves con ellos? ¿Lo mucho que me excita verte con esas medias y el collar? —.

—¿Entonces no te gusto al natural? —Harry preguntó, mitad “inocente” mitad “ofendido”, juguetón.

Severus solo negó con la cabeza, divertido—Me gustas al natural, con disfraz, en todas formas, pero es que te ves tan hermoso así—Harry se ruborizó.

Severus volvió a besar y acariciar a Harry y pronto, estaba firme de nuevo y busco el lubricante que había comprado para la ocasión—Voy a prepararte Harry, quiero estar dentro de ti—Harry asintió.

Severus agarró una de las múltiples almohadas desperdigadas y la colocó debajo de las caderas de Harry, elevándolas un poco de la cama. Harry estaba viendo como Severus se colocaba entre sus piernas y las separaba, dejándolo completamente expuesto y a su merced. Severus entonces embadurno sus dedos en el lubricante y empezó a acariciar el fruncido anillo de músculos.

Harry se sintió extraño pero se le olvido pronto cuando una boca traviesa engullo su miembro y se sintió dentro de una húmeda y cálida cavidad. Aún sentía el dedo de Severus acariciándolo y también sentía como Severus lo estaba chupando con fruición.

El dedo explorador finalmente entro y las sensaciones para Harry se multiplicaron, era incómodo al principio pero el dedo continuo y pronto, dio un golpecito en un punto que lanzó estrellas detrás de los ojos de Harry. Harry soltó un gemido de gozo y el dedo fue retirado solo para volver acompañado de otro dedo. Ahora era algo más incómodo, pero entre ese punto que tocaban y la boca de Severus que lo devoraba, Harry estaba convirtiéndose en gelatina.

Un tercer dedo se unió y Harry sintió una quemadura al ser extendido, pero entonces Severus chupo más fuerte y su incomodidad fue olvidada rápidamente, a pesar de que sentía como esos dedos se abrían y cerraban, dilatándolo, extendiendo su recto y preparándolo para el evento principal. Los dedos volvieron a juntarse y ahora simulaban embestidas mientras Severus llevó el miembro de Harry tan lejos como podía en su garganta y empezó a golpear ese punto dulce de Harry con sus dedos.

Harry no pudo más y se dejo ir en la boca de Severus, quien recibió gustoso el semen de su amante. Curioso, sabía un poco dulce entre el salado y ligeramente ácido sabor. Severus no dejó ni una gota. Saco sus dedos y observó a su novio, quién estaba jadeando y mirándolo con los ojos vidriados de deseo. Su miembro ahora estaba flácido, pero el de Severus estaba duro como roca.

Solo le dio un par de minutos a Harry de recuperarse, cuando embadurno su miembro y se colocó a horcajadas en medio de las piernas de su amado, alineando la gruesa cabeza en el dilatado anillo. Miro a su amante, tomó a Harry de sus rodillas y empujó.

Harry se mordió los labios, dolía. Severus espero quieto a que Harry se acostumbrara y luego de un asentimiento de Harry, empujó de nuevo. Continuaron este proceso por varios minutos, hasta que Severus estuvo enfundado por completo dentro de Harry.

Sus cuerpos se alineaban perfectamente y Severus besó a Harry mientras sentía como su miembro estaba dentro de él, Harry ya no era un virgen técnicamente y él había sido el primero de su vida. Le hubiera gustado que Harry fuera el primero de él también, pero para el caso, se sentía así.

Lo que había vivido con aquel chico, no se comparaba ni un poco a lo que Harry le hacía sentir, ese calor total, la sensación de pertenencia, y la pasión tangible entre ambos, era demasiado y se sentía superado.

Harry empezó a mover sus caderas y Severus supo que Harry estaba listo, retiró un poco su miembro de Harry y empujo de vuelta. Harry jadeo y Severus lo silencio con sus labios.

Severus empezó a embestir lenta y pausadamente, bebiéndose los gemidos de Harry, deleitándose con ellos, pero pronto no fue suficiente. Tuvo que separarse de Harry y puso sus brazos a cada lado de Harry. Sin dejar de mirar a su amado, se retiró hasta casi salirse y empujo duro.

Harry gritó, alto y fuerte. Eso se había sentido genial—¡Más! —.

Severus entonces empezó a embestir en serio, arrancando gritos de los labios de Harry. Una de las manos de Harry fue hacia su miembro y empezó a masturbarse mientras era embestido con fiereza por Severus. Pronto estaban al borde del precipicio y conectaron sus miradas, dándose a entender mutuamente lo que todavía no se atrevían a decirse en voz alta.

Había tanto siendo entregado en esos momentos, Harry lo sabía. Había esperado este momento toda su vida. Ahí, unido a Severus, él pertenecía, no era el “chico raro y guapo” sino solo Harry, el amante de Severus, su novio. Y quizás en un futuro, sería su esposo.

El orgasmo los golpeo al mismo tiempo y se desconectaron de sus mentes, flotando juntos y a la vez, tan unidos uno con el otro. Cuando regresaron a si mismos, ambos estaban jadeando. Severus había colapsado luego de llenar la estrecha cavidad con su cálida semilla y Harry se había derramado entre ambos.

Pegajosos, sudorosos y cansados, pero muy felices. Ambos estaban saciados como nunca. Luego de haber recuperado algo de aliento, Severus se apoyó en su codo y se despegó un poco de Harry.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? —Harry volteó a verlo, con los ojos llenos de esperanza, brillando—Te amo, Harry—.

Harry respondió a eso con un beso y cuando se separó, él dijo en voz alta sus sentimientos—Yo también te amo Sev. Dios, tenía tanto miedo cuando Ron me secuestro. Pensé que no te volvería ver—.

Severus abrazo con fuerza a su amado—Tranquilo, no volverá a hacerte daño. Primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver—.

—No digas eso—Gimió Harry, arrellanándose más en los brazos de Severus.

—Está bien, primero lo matare antes de que toque uno solo de tus cabellos otra vez ¿Mejor? —Harry solo asintió—Bien, ¿Quieres darte un baño? —Harry asintió y Severus salió de él, se levantó y ayudó a Harry a salir de la cama con rumbo al baño.

Severus preparo la tina rápidamente y pronto, él estaba dentro de la tina, con Harry encima suyo (ahora si, bien desnudo, incluso sin el collar de perlas) y besándose como si fueran recién casados. Severus se maravillaba de que alguien tan hermoso como Harry fuera real, tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera y Harry no podía creer la suerte que fue encontrar a alguien como Severus en su vida.

En cuanto se secaron y vistieron, regresaron hacia la cama. Severus cambio las sabanas y se acostaron, abrazándose, Severus cuchareando a Harry, protegiéndolo del mundo, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Harry se durmió así, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

En el sanatorio mental de Hogsmeade, Ronald Weasley estaba atado a una cama de hospital, sus brazos y piernas habían sido fuertemente sujetos y era sedado cada ciertas horas. En el tiempo que llevaba internado, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

Podía haber evitado que Severus tuviera a Harry si el simplemente se hubiera declarado a tiempo. Perdió mucho tiempo intentándolo con Hermione. En fin, ya habría tiempo de resolver la situación en cuanto los doctores se dieran cuenta de que estaba cuerdo.

Afuera de la celda de Ron, Milton estaba observando al joven. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente trabajar en formas de obtener su obsesión. Milton sacudió su cabeza, negando. Había almas que simplemente estaban perdidas. Su hermana era prueba de ello, pero al menos Arabella solo estaba obsesionada con cuidar gatos porque ella había perdido dos bebés y quedo estéril luego de su segundo intento. Su esposo se fue luego del último aborto y eso rompió la mente de Arabella.

Milton tenía 3 años menos que ella y apenas empezaba la carrera, así que no pudo ayudarla y lo más que pudo hacer fue dejarle la casa de sus padres y dejarla tener gatos. Cuando eran muchos, el simplemente se los llevaba y colocaba en hogares diversos, y cuando eran pocos, pedía gatos prestados. Su hermana apenas se daba cuenta de la rotación de gatos, pero ella era fundamentalmente inofensiva, así que sus vecinos le tenían compasión.

Ron no. Ron era peligroso, para otros y para él mismo. Milton estaba seguro de que si Harry se hubiera resistido, Ron lo habría matado y luego, viendo lo que hizo, se hubiera suicidado.

Agradecía a Dios que hubieran llegado a tiempo. Casi. En serio que lamentaba que el señor Riddle hubiera sido herido pero gracias a él, dos magníficos muchachos estaban vivos.

Milton se fue de ahí, dejando a un Ronald Weasley muy atado y sedado, desvariar. Milton Figg encontraría años después, que Ronald Weasley era una victima de su propia mente y cerebro, sobre todo este último, que tenía un “corto-circuito”. Aunado a una educación donde él era tan solo “otro hijo” y sus cambios de temperamentos pasaron como “algo pasajero” o un rasgo de su personalidad. Nunca destaco entre sus hermanos, jamás fue el primero en nada y dado que su primer amigo se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Percy luego de un tiempo… Ron se aferró a Harry (su segundo amigo) en cuanto este le dedico una palabra amable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:** El doctor Frank-N-Furter, es el protagonista de la película The Rocky Horror Picture Show, interpretado por Tim Curry. Busquen su nombre en Google y entenderán por que Tom estaba en shock. Digo, Severus es tan fácil imaginarlo como un sexy vampiro.


	13. Epilogue

Habían pasado 5 años desde aquellos eventos de Halloween y las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Hogsmeade. Para empezar, Riddle jamás se fue de ahí. Desde su mansión (construida expresamente para él y sus “amigos especiales”) hacía realidad sus proyectos, Sirius se encargaba de la productora mientras Remus atendía la renta de las locaciones. Cokeworth pasó a ser uno de sus activos más lucrativos y la economía del pueblo se reactivó al convertirse en un enorme estudio cinematográfico.

Eileen y él se convirtieron en amigos, e incluso Tobías se amigo de Riddle, finalmente, le debía la vida de su hijo y eso valía bastante en sus libros. Riddle se enteró que Lady Horror era Eileen y pronto, estaban produciendo películas basadas en los libros de Eileen.

Harry por fin termino de pagar el auto-cine de los Weasley y el matrimonio se mudo a otra ciudad, llevándose con ellos a Ron, a quien internaron a varios kilómetros lejos de Hogsmeade. Solo sus hijos sabían dónde estaban y no pensaban revelar la ubicación a nadie, excepto a las autoridades si algo se complicaba con Ron.

Charlie regresó a su reserva y Bill había empezado una relación con el heredero Malfoy. De más esta decir que se convirtieron en el chisme más candente de la ciudad. Hermione empezó a salir con uno de los amigos de Draco y pronto estaba trabajando para el despacho de James Potter como ella había querido y tenía una oferta sólida de parte de Riddle para unirse a su equipo legal cuando acabara su tiempo con Potter.

Eileen, un año después de los acontecimientos de aquel Halloween, reveló que estaba embarazada y Severus tuvo a un hermanito, Toby, al que sus padres convirtieron rápidamente en su heredero. No por que no amaran a Severus, sino para que este fuera libre del yugo que significaba el título Prince. Si su hermano a futuro, decidía conseguir el amor con su mismo género… pues, sencillamente dejarían morir el título, no sin antes proteger los negocios de la familia Prince.

Ya con el auto-cine bajo su propiedad, Harry lo convirtió rápidamente en el lugar de moda, exhibiendo películas clásicas y modernizando el lugar. Seguía siendo un auto-cine pero ya no parecía sacado de los años 50. Los gemelos ayudaron mucho en la remodelación. Neville actualizo el menú y ahora había un menú con nombres de películas en sus bocadillos, todos alusivos y deliciosos.

Severus, por otro lado, y viendo el total de sus activos disponibles, decidió emprender un negocio conjunto con Remus Lupin y tenía su propia compañía de efectos especiales. Riddle contrataba mucho sus servicios y Luna era una de sus empleadas más valiosas. Tenía las mejores ideas, siempre.

Lily y James seguían en sus cosas y seguían yendo a la mansión Prince con regularidad a comer o tomar el té con los padres de Severus hasta que un día, Severus les pidió a sus padres y los de Harry (y a Harry) que fueran a cierta hora específica de cierto día. Severus había decorado la mesa del jardín y enfrente de sus padres, le pidió matrimonio a Harry. Harry estaba llorando pero dijo que sí y besó y abrazó a Severus.

Ahora estaban casados y habían empezado una película basada en aquella que habían hecho para el concurso. Con la experiencia y los recursos, pensaban que podían hacer algo mejor con sus ideas originales. Durante todo el proceso de grabación y producción, Tom y ellos, afianzaron una amistad tentativa que se convirtió en una sólida relación de amistad y negocios. Adoraba a ambos chicos (al igual que Sirius y Remus) y ellos devolvían ese sentimiento.

Creature Feature, su película renovada. Vio la luz 5 años después de aquellos eventos de Halloween. Se convirtió rápidamente en un éxito local que luego dio el salto y se convirtió en un fenómeno nacional y llegaron a ganar un premio por ella.

Un año después del estreno de aquella película, Riddle estaba mirando de nuevo hacía el jardín, pero esta vez de su mansión. La vida era buena y había recuperado a su musa, Eileen. No como su amante o esposa, pero si como su mejor amiga. Su esposo era un buen amigo, a pesar de todo y los Potter eran divertidos cuando se les agarraba la medida. Sirius y Remus eran compañeros invaluables, pero Riddle sentía que aún faltaba algo en su vida.

En fin, nada que hacer cuando la respuesta te elude. Había estado bebiendo un brandy en su estudio y se retiró de ahí con rumbo a su habitación. La tarde era tormentosa y a él le gustaban esos climas, tan poderosos y ominosos. La lluvia golpeaba sus ventanas y las sombras jugaban formas caprichosas, alborotando su imaginación. Casi podía ir al cuervo diciendo “Nunca más”. Eso hizo sonreír a Riddle.

Remus y Sirius habían salido y era el día libre de la servidumbre, así que Tom Riddle estaba solo. O al menos eso creía. Cuando abrió su puerta, casi deja caer su copa de brandy al piso.

Ahí en su cama, estaban Harry y Severus, cubiertos apenas por las sabanas y con una sonrisa de malicia muy evidente. Estaba en shock, y entonces un paquete voló hasta él, lo atrapó y cuando lo alzó, vio que era una caja grande de condones lubricados con una nota.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _No vamos a regresar hasta mañana. Los chicos insistieron en darte un regalo especial de cumpleaños. Disfruta._
> 
> _Con amor, Sirius y Remus._
> 
> _Pd: Dejamos bastante comida en el refrigerador y el lubricante está en el buró de la derecha, dejamos dos botes._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

¿Era su cumpleaños? Había estado muy ocupado con algunos proyectos y se había olvidado de las fechas. Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por un beso de Harry y fue arrastrado por Severus hasta la cama. Ambos jóvenes estaban desnudos y fue arrojado contra el colchón sin miramientos.

Riddle se dejó hacer. Estaba recibiendo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida.

Fin

* * *

¿Fin? ¿Y que paso con los fantasmas? ¿Y Umbridge y Dumbledore?

Umbridge tuvo que renunciar por toda la mala prensa alrededor de Ronald Weasley y su locura y el hecho de que ella era la responsable de la seguridad y jamás pudo ocupar un puesto político. De más esta decir, que Umbridge rumio su infortunio y se fue de la universidad hablando pestes de todo y todos. Nadie la extraño.

No fue así en el caso de Albus, quien fue propuesto al puesto de alcalde, sin su permiso, por la junta de la universidad. Está de más decir que gano y uno de sus primeros actos, ya como el nuevo alcalde, fue proclamar las dos ruinas de la universidad como patrimonio de la ciudad y fueron protegidas y como estaban auspiciadas por la productora de Riddle, no le costaban ni un centavo a la ciudad o a la universidad.

Los cuatro fantasmas “vivían” felices asustando a cuantos podían y eso aumentaba el misterio alrededor de las ruinas, generando más turismo hacia ellas, paradojas de la vida. Los cuatro eran felices haciendo esto, aunque Salazar un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:** Y se acabó, espero les haya gustado su regalo de Halloween/Día de Muertos. Saludos y estamos de vuelta en breve.
> 
> En orden, las películas y libros en los que están basados los títulos de los capítulos:
> 
>  **1.- The Lost Boys:** mismo título de la película.
> 
>  **2.- The (Not So) Invisible Man:** obvio ¿No?
> 
>  **3.- Invasion Of The Snarry Fangirls:** Invasion Of The Body Snatchers, en español, Los Usurpadores de Cuerpos.
> 
>  **4.- Children Of The (Pop)Corn:** Children Of The Corn, libro de Stephen King
> 
>  **5.- The Castle Of Hogwarts:** El titulo hace referencia al libro The Castle Of Otranto (El Castillo de Otranto) de Horace Walpole
> 
>  **6.- The Prince Family:** The Addams Family, creación de Charles Addams.
> 
>  **7.- Return Of The Living Dead (Students):** Return Of The Living Dead, película
> 
>  **8.- The Fly (On The Soup):** Referencia a The Fly.
> 
>  **9.- Cycle Of Ploting:** Cycle Of The Werewolf de Stephen King
> 
>  **10.- Creature Feature:** (Def. Wikipedia) fue un título genérico para un género de programas de televisión de horror que se transmiten en las estaciones de televisión locales de los EE. UU. Durante los años sesenta, setenta y ochenta. Las películas que se emitieron en estos diversos espectáculos fueron generalmente películas de terror clásicas y de culto de los años 1930 a 1950, las películas de terror y ciencia ficción de los 50, películas de terror británicas de los 60 y las películas japonesas de "monstruos gigantes" de los 60 y 1970s.
> 
>  **11.- Misery (Of A Young Crazy Man):** Misery de Stephen King
> 
>  **12.- The Harry Horror Picture Show:** la película The Rocky Horror Picture Show.


End file.
